Well Kept Secrets
by The Pyro-Gene Collections
Summary: Miyabi and Hazuki have been away from the Sohma family for years until recent incidents thrust them back into the world they had wished to leave behind. OCs
1. Prologue

**A/N: For those who don't know this is a story that's been worked on for awhile now and it has been officially transferred over to our new account. Please enjoy reading (or continued reading for those who are following over) Thanks very much.**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

Long ago there was a person who locked himself away from the world on top of a hill. For many long years he sat staring down at the people below him in loneliness until one day a cat wandered in.

"I felt you're longing and I came to see you. Your being is so comforting, please let me stay beside you." The cat said to the man.

The man agreed and he was happy, throwing a party for himself and the cat.

Then more animals arrived.

The man was so happy to have so many friends around him and every night was a party.

Everything was happy and perfect for the animals inside the home, but the animals outside were forgotten about. They were left out in the cold to watch the man and his animals smile and laugh while they enjoyed the celebration. Among the forgotten animals were the childish lynx and the elegant crane.

The lynx turned to the crane. "Why have we been forgotten about? Why must we be pushed aside?"

The crane turned to her feline friend, the childlike innocence and hurt filled the lynx's eyes. "We must not be mad at them for having happiness. We will all find happiness on our own."

The lynx growled, still not understanding what the mysterious crane was trying to tell her. "But the other animals out here with us are cold and hungry, why can't we all be inside? It's just not fair."

The crane ruffled her wings as she took in the other animals around her and the lynx. _I do hope that they could understand…_ She turned her attention back to the party and the man offered his friends a special drink, knowing full well that they would be bound to him thereafter. _Maybe we should follow them. We should be born with them to help us all understand why we cannot be angry with the man or the animals he has picked._ The crane lifted her hand and let out a sharp cry. _The us be born as the Forgotten Animals_

_

* * *

_

Many years and centuries passed and the Sohma family was celebrating the lives of their zodiac children, born before the god; the dog, the snake, the dragon, the rooster and the monkey. They were all waiting with baited breath for their god to finally be born.

Finally their god came to them, but not in the happiest reception by the mother.

The child Akito was shunned by his mother and though he was loved by his zodiac animals one thing was missing; the love from a mother.

Then a mysterious girl came into his life.

"Akito…" The girl murmured as she approached him. "My name is Miyabi, and though I'm not one of your zodiac I came to see you because your loneliness calls out to mine." She knelt down before the god child and took his hand. "You see, I'm one of the Forgotten Animals and the loneliness I feel for being left behind is similar to the pain you feel from your mother." She smiled at Akito. "I would like very much to be by your side."

The god child looked up at Miyabi. "What animal are you…?"

"The Crane."

And so Akito clung hard to the new animal he would befriend. And the crane held the gold child close to her, acting as surrogate mother to him.

And all was good for Akito as he kept Miyabi hidden in the shadows, never letting his animals know what she really was, but still having a mother figure in his life helping him and taking care of him; until the day it all changed.

Miyabi had a sister while their mother died in child birth. Soon the secret was out about the Forgotten Animals as Miyabi's sister Hazuki transformed into a lynx as soon as their farther held her.

Miyabi took the role of mother with her new little sister causing Akito to become jealous. Shortly there after they were banished and Li-Liang took his two daughters away from the Sohma main house never looking back.

And though they were shunned Miyabi never blamed Akito for any of it, still keeping the secrets she learned of the god child and her very own secret of the animal she could become.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Chapter One of the Furuba Co-written story**

**Reviews would be lovely**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: The Meeting_

**Briiing brriiing.** The phone rang to what seemed to be an empty house. **Brriiinng brriiing.**

"I heard you the first time…" A female voice murmured as a tall and very thin woman came around the corner. "Hello Sohma-Cheng residence." She answered as she put the phone to her ear, pushing aside her long sheet like hair.

"Miyabi?" A male voice on the other side questioned.

"Speaking." Her soft voice answered. "Who is asking?"

"It's Shigure Sohma." Shigure paused. "I know we haven't spoken in awhile--"

"Try years Shigure." Miyabi answered.

"Ah- eh heh… Yeah… Years… Well," he stopped and cleared his voice. ""There is a flower amongst the Sohma's... She's been welcomed by everyone else, so I wanted to invite you over for dinner. It'll give you another chance to see me."

"No." Miyabi answered immediately. "Absolutely not. Hazuki and I are no longer part of the 'main' family in any way shape or form. So no."

"Shot down so coldly! How will my heart survive?!?" Shigure wailed dramatically into the phone.

"I give it about twenty seconds before you're off flirting with the next girl Shigure." Miyabi sighed. "Hazuki does not need to be shunned anymore than she already has been by the family. Since she has absolutely no contact with any of them I see no need to go see this 'flower' as you call her. That is the end of it." With that she hung up and sighed. _Hazuki is safer away from them…_ She thought to herself. _I will keep it that with if I have any say in it.

* * *

_

Buzzz Buzzzz Buzzz! The alarm sounded loudly as Hazuki rolled over to shut it off. Rolling onto her back, she sighed heavily. 7 Am. Time to get up and attend a new school...

"Hazuki, come on. It's time to get up." Miyabi stated while walking past her door. "And don't forget to tackle that lion's mane on your head."

Still groggy, Hazuki raised a brow in question before realizing the state of her tight curly hair. Shrugging, she pulled herself out of bed to ready herself for the day.

It hadn't taken long for Hazuki to get ready. Sitting at the kitchen table, she finished her cereal, before hugging her big sister goodbye. Reaching the door, she paused while turning mantle piece over the fire place, stealing a gaze at the picture of her long deceased father. Respectfully, she bowed before walking through the doorway.

* * *

Miyabi sighed as she watched the door close behind her younger sister. A nagging feeling tugged at her heart as she denied her feelings. "I won't." She hissed to herself. "It's just a feeling. It's not true." She told herself the same thing every time she had these "feelings"; she knew she was only lying to herself.

Sighing once again she turned and walked into her study. "I have no choice…" She murmured. Her gray eyes stared blankly at the wall before her as she thought back to the time Shigure had called her a year ago; she had told him she would never meet the new tenant in his home, but now she had no choice. _As always my feelings are never wrong… This girl and that part of the family will become a large part of Hazuki's life and my own…_ She shook her long white hair out as she moved to the phone. _I have to call him…_

Picking up the phone she dialed Shigure's home number. "Shigure…?" She questioned as a man answered the phone after the second ring. "It's Miyabi… I… I need to meet your house guest…"

Shigure grinned softly while agreeing to meeting with her.

"It really has been far too long, Mi-san... What's with the change of heart? Miss me already?" He snickered softly with a grin, only to be responded with a dial tone. He paused for a moment before looking at the phone. Shrugging he just hung it back up, figuring she was merely playing hard to get.

* * *

Arriving at school, Hazuki made her way towards the classroom. She couldn't help but to stop before reaching the door. Her nerves wretched hard at her, freezing her in place. 'A new school...' She thought to herself. 'New people...' Biting her lower lip, she sighed softly while clutching at her books.

"Hey, you gonna get moving?" A boy about her age stood behind her, waiting to get into the classroom. Flinching, Hazuki dropped her books, immediately rushing to pick them up. The boy then knelt down to help her before they glanced at one another.

"Thank you..." She murmured, embarrassed to be so clumsy.

"It's cool. I'm Hatsuharu, by the way." He grinned while handing her book back to her.

"Hazuki..." She returned the smile while retrieving her book, taking a quick look at his appearance. The jewelry he over accessorized puzzled her, but not nearly as much as his black and white hair did. She watched as he walked passed and went into the classroom before noticing she was missing her notebook. Biting her lip, she darted to the nearest principal's office to in hopes of using a phone.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The secretary questioned while looking down at Hazuki through her glasses.

"Uh, yeah. May I use the phone here? I forgot something at home that I need for class."

"Not at all, class has already started. I suggest you come better prepared next time. Now shoo!"

With a sneer, Hazuki stormed off down the hall. Her sneer slowly faded into a grin as an idea arose. 'The next kid I see...' She thought to herself, her eyes peeled. Just then, an older girl walked around the corner and Hazuki broke into a panic.

"Oh my gosh, I'm glad I found you. You have to tell the secretary in there something!" Hazuki shouted.

"Whoa, what's the matter..?" The girl played right into her plan.

"There's this kid...outside...and he's spray painting stuff all over the building!" Tears welled in her eyes. "I guess he just doesn't have any school spirit..."

"Well that is just intolerable!" The girl huffed, marching straight down to the secretary. Watching, the tears faded from Hazuki's eyes.

"5....4.....3........2.......1" She counted down the moments before the secretary was assumed to be gone. A grin planted on her face, she proudly walked to the office, finding it empty. Walking behind the desk, she dialed her home phone number. The phone only rang about twice before Miyabi answered on the other end.

"Hello...?" Miyabi answered.

"Hey, Mai Mai, could you bring my notebook off the kitchen table? I forgot it..."

"Sure, I'll stop by. Be there in about 15 minutes, and why aren't you in class?"

"No time to explain gotta go. Love ya!"

Hanging up, she hurried out of the office, hearing the secretary coming in through the back, muttering something about the school being as clean as always...

* * *

Miyabi sighed as she went into the kitchen and picked up the notebook in question. "Hazuki you're always forgetting stuff…" She murmured as she walked to the front door. "After this I guess I will head to Shigure's to wait for the girl…" She heaved a heavy sigh as she left the house.

* * *

Miyabi looked up at the school and smoothed out her pant suit before she walked in. _Now to find her class…_ She thought as she walked quietly be the classrooms. The bell rang as she reached the principal's office.

"Hazuki!" She called as she saw the brown haired girl nearly bolt out of a classroom. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before the class ended." She said with a smile as she handed the notebook over with a key. "I may not be home when you get out so here is a key." Her smile faltered and her heart lurched as she caught sight of the boy with white and black hair.

"Mai Mai?" Hazuki questioned as she followed Miyabi's gaze. "Oh! That's Hatsuharu! Isn't his hair weird? It kinda reminds me of yours."

Miyabi nodded as she tore her gaze away from the boy. _I was right… This family has forced its way back into our life… I have no choice but to see the girl._ She smiled weakly at Hazuki. "Have a good day in school." She murmured as she easily weaved her way through the crowed of teens.

"Hey Hazuki." Hatsuharu said as he came up to the girl in question. "Who was that?"

"That's my sister."

"She makes walking through a large crowd look graceful."

Hazuki smiled. "Yeah she was always good at that."

* * *

Miyabi heaved a sigh again as she summoned the courage to knock on the door of Shigure's home. _I really do not want to do this…_ composing herself she finally knocked on the door.

"Coming!!!" A male voice answered in a sing song tone. "Ah isn't it the lovely Mi-san!" Shigure cooed as he opened the door flashing his award winning smile. "What an honor it is that you grace my humble abode with your beautiful presence!"

"Save it Shigure." Miyabi murmured. "You know it's never worked on me."

Shigure laughed lightly. "I can't help but try." He said as he moved aside to let her in, he couldn't help but notice how long her legs were, making her look all the more elegant as she moved through the entryway gracefully. "Now, shall we catch up before our guest returns home?"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	3. Something About Slander and the Sohma’s

**A/N: Chapter Two of our story. Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: Something About Slander and the Sohma's_

The day couldn't drag on any longer... Hazuki laid her head down on her desk while listening to the rambling teacher go on, and on... With a sigh, she blew a few curls off her nose before gazing out the window. 'This is so lame...' She thought to herself before picking her head up off of the desk to look at the clock on the wall. 11:59... With a grin, she started putting her books back into her bag before the bell rang.

"Oh...Noon already, huh..." The teacher spoke almost in disbelief. "Lunch time, I guess. You kids are dismissed for now."

"Finally..." Hazuki murmured to herself before picking up her bag and joining the flood of students who mobbed out of the classroom.

* * *

Gripping her lunch tray, Hazuki bit her lip while scanning the packed cafeteria for an empty table, but to no avail. Grumbling to herself, she started to walk away to eat outside before a familiar voice stopped her from behind.

"Need a place to eat, Hazuki?"

Turning around, she met the gentle eyes of Hatsuharu. Blushing slightly, she quickly averted her eyes to something less embarrassing.

"Well, umm... I was just about to go outside...to eat..." She mumbled softly, lifting her eyes to watch his reaction. Quickly, he arched a brow before smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's chilly out. Come eat with me and my family." He waved her to follow as he walked back to a table full of others. She paused for a second before following him, taking the empty seat next to him.

* * *

Miyabi sat down outside and leaned against a support beam. _Why did I come here…?_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She shuddered at the thoughts of the earlier conversations. _It's hell all over again._

"Oh Miiiii-ssssaaaaannnn~!" Shigure called to her. "The most beautiful, mysterious woman in all existence~!"

Miyabi cringed, he was at it again. He just couldn't take a hint. "I'm outside." She called back.

The door beside her opened to reveal the tall man. "Ah! There you are. And I thought you had run away. Oh woe was my broken heart at the thought that you had left me all behind…" He mocked sadness as he placed his hand on his heart, pretending to be in pain.

"I have not left…" She murmured as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "Just enjoying the sunshine."

Shigure smiled as he sat down beside her. "Yes it is nice out here." He turned to face her. "I had come to tell you that they should be home soon so that you can meet with her soon.

"Good…" Miyabi sighed as she turned to stare off at the forest beside the home. _I have to get this over with.

* * *

_

The day had finally come to an end as Hazuki peacefully packed up her belongings. With a soft yawn, she stretched up her arms while walking outside.

"Man what a day..." She thought aloud.

"Yeah, you're tellin me..."

Arching a brow, Hazuki turned around to once again, meet Haru.

"Do you always follow people around you just meet?" She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"No, just the cute ones." He grinned.

"Hah. Nice. Well, I'm going home now. I'll catch ya tomorrow." She waved while turning back around.

"See ya tomorrow." He said, returning the wave. He watched her leave before a thought had occurred. "Oh yeah..." Remembering something he was suppose to say earlier, he ran to catch up with Hazuki. "Hey, I forgot about something I wanted to ask you earlier." He halted her by standing in front of her.

Flinching, she stopped abruptly. "What do you want?"

"Sohma-Cheng..." He began.

"What of it? It's my last name."

"Names. You're a Sohma."

"Only by blood, unfortunately." She sneered.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? What's wrong with being a part of that family?"

"Because they're no good, ungrateful animals who shouldn't be allowed in public. That's why."

Haru's mind went blank for only a moment as the word 'animal' flew through his mind. He growled as the chanting of small children yelling 'freak' plagued him. Clenching his fists, he narrowed his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean, huh?!" He began shouting at her. "Animals, huh?! You wanna see an animal, I'll give you an animal!"

"Geez, calm down. It's not your fault you blood binds you to that ridiculous man, Akito"

"You're no better than Akito--"

Cutting his sentence short, she lay a quick slap to the side of his face. "I'm nothing like Akito! Don't you ever compare me to him again!"

"Why not? You hid yourself from us after all these years, and now you're playing nice?!"

"Give me a break, you were the one who followed me around!"

The two continued to yell at each other about who was right and who was wrong, but little did they know, they both walked through town and right up to Hazuki's place. Hopping to the top step, Hazuki turned to face him.

"I don't blame you for mine and my sister's exile..." She spoke calmly, almost as if she were apologizing for yelling. Opening the front door, she stood in the doorway to speak her final sentence. "I blame you for being loyal to that pig." With that, she slammed the door.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	4. I Promise in Sadness and Anger

**A/N: Chapter Three**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Thank you. Reviews please

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Three: I Promise in Sadness and Anger_

Miyabi sighed as she moved to the table and sat down, moving her hair off to the side so she wasn't sitting on it.

"Would you like some tea my beautiful swan?" Shigure called out from the kitchen.

She stiffened at being called a bird, her mind flashing back to her past and the promise she made. "Ah… Sure… That would be lovely…"

"We're home." A female voice called from the front door.

"Ah! Lovely!!" Shigure called out as he walked back in and handed a cup of tea to Miyabi. "There's someone I want you all to meet."

A young girl with brown hair walked in followed by two boys, one with silver hair and one with orange.

"Hello…" Miyabi murmured as she sat down the cup of tea. "If I remember correctly, you're Yuki…" She nodded at the silver haired boy. "So that would make you Kyo." She said as she turned to the orange haired boy. "And of course you would be the new girl that I was told about last year, Tohru. Please, have a seat. I would like to discuss something with you Tohru."

Tohru sat down quietly as the two boys took a seat on either side of her. "What did you want to talk to me about…?" She asked nervously.

Miyabi sighed as she moved the cup away from her. "I want to discuss my sister…" She turned to Shigure. "Before she was born I lived in the main house with Shigure and the others. I lived mainly with Akito and took care of him for many years. When my sister was born it was found out that she was also an animal, except she wasn't the same as the others." She stopped and bit her lip. "My sister blames everyone else for what happened to her and I. Please, do not speak about the main family with her. Ever. It's not a good subject…" Miyabi pushed to her feet as she realized that she did not wish to discuss anything else with anyone, it would get to close to the subject she had once promised to never speak of. "Please… Either never go around her, or never tell her you are from the main family and know of the secret."

Shigure followed Miyabi to the front door. "My lovely you look so sad!" He proclaimed.

Miyabi turned to Shigure. "Please… Not now…" She tried to smile. "There are things I tried to put out of my mind. Thank you for letting me visit, it was nice after many years." With that she slid the door open, walked out and closed it before Shigure could say anything.

* * *

Storming about, Hazuki threw her stuff onto the couch before stomping her feet into the kitchen. Furious, she plopped down at the kitchen table and tapped her fingers on the table for a second before digging her nails into the wood. She couldn't fight the anger swelling rapidly inside her. Thrusting herself into the standing position, the chair fell backwards. 'That stupid...stupid kid...' Huffing and puffing, she glared at the small table before gripping the ends and flinging it onto one side before walking away. Too bad that wasn't enough to pacify her anger. Narrowing her eyes she let out a loud growl while picking up the chair and hurling it through the window.

"That damn Sohma kid...!" She roared, but only to be cut short by a sudden tugging at her heart. Jerking her head to the side, she stared at the fishbowl on the mantle piece. Her hard eyes began to soften as she approached the fish bowl, tilting her head at the tiny gold fish swimming blissfully around in circles. "What's the matter, little guy...?" Her anger was soon overshadowed by a sense of sorrow, and soon she could no longer fight the tears. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, unaware of why she couldn't stop from crying. "What's the matter...?!" She asked once again, "Why do you call out to me...?" Lowering her head, she shielded her eyes with her hands.

Just then, a loud crash came from the door as none other than Haru stood in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides.

"You've got some serious anger issues, little girl!!" He stomped over to her, his attitude doing a 180 at the sight of her tears. "...What's the matter...?" His voice then consoling instead of threatening.

"I don't know... My gold fish..." Her sobs choked her back, leaving her unable to finish speaking. Haru's gentle eyes fell upon her as he embraced her.

"Your fish is fine... He's swimming around. He's okay, see...?" He gestured her back to the bowl.

"Then why can't I stop the tears...?" She sniffed while looking to him for the answer.

With a sigh, he shrugged. "You were so angry...there are probably thousands of emotions swirling in you right now. Looks like we've got something in common..." He then pulled her to his chest once more before the thought dawned on him. _'I didn't transform...?'_

Hazuki's eyes widened at his touch before she pushed him back. "I don't need your pity, Sohma..." She wiped at her eyes. _'...Why didn't I transform...?'_ They both then looked at each other, sharing the same confused expression. Both were unable to move, the only other thought running through Haru's mind was curing his so-called 'curse.' Breaking the silence, Haru cleared his throat. "What are you...?" Hazuki beat him to the punch.

"What are you talking about? I just got a little too close to you, is all." He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to play it cool.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..." Pointing an accusing finger, she continued. "You're a zodiac..."

"...Again... What are you talking abo---"

"Stop saying that! You know what I'm talking about!" She hissed in frustration.

"Fine, fine! Just keep your voice down, geez..." Rolling his eyes, he walked passed her and onto the couch. "But first, you've gotta earn it..." He gave a wink, only to get an un-amused frown in reply.

* * *

Miyabi stopped as she put a hand to her chest. _'Oh no…'_ She thought as she stopped before the driveway of her house_. 'She's been found out by a zodiac…'_ She cursed herself for letting Hazuki be alone with one of them.  
"HAZUKI!" She cried as she stormed into the house. Her eyes widened as she saw the boy from earlier. "You!" She growled.

"Mai, Mai!" Hazuki yelped as she jumped, surprised to see her ever calm and elusive sister fuming with anger. "He hasn't been here long I swear!!"

"Get out…" Miyabi hissed.

Haru stared at the tall woman in shock. "What…?"

"You heard me…" Miyabi growled, her anger flaring. "!"

Haru stood as shot a glance at Hazuki. "Hazuki I…"

"GET OUT!!" Miyabi screeched, cutting him off.

Haru turned in shock to see Miyabi was completely serious and left quickly.

"Mai! What was that all about?!?"

Miyabi turned on her little sister. "How could you be so careless?!?" She shouted as she gazed at her sister. "We left because of this issue! How could you let one of them find out?!?"

"Mai, I didn't mean to…"

Miyabi shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she struggled with the emotions of letting her father down. "I was supposed to protect you! Father told me that I had to make sure you were never found out again."

Hazuki stopped as she saw the tears in her sister's eyes and realized that she was mad at herself. "Miyabi…"

"Don't…" Miyabi answered as she turned to the door. "Fix the table… I'm going to get more glass for the window…" Her heart ached with the pain of knowing she had let herself down in protecting her sister from being hurt like the first time.

Sighing, ashamed of herself, Hazuki lifted the table onto its legs before another pain wretched her heart. Looking up at the fish bowl, her eyes widened as she gasped at the tiny goldfish floating at the top of the water.

Miyabi stopped, her eyes widening as she saw the face in the car parked at the end of her driveway. "Akito…"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	5. A Cold Reunion

**A/N: Next Chapter**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Reviews Thank you Please

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Four: A Cold Reunion_

Hazuki sighed while she grabbed the broom out of the hall closet. _'This sucks...'_ She thought to herself. _'I better have this cleaned up before she gets back...'_ Taking the broom over to the window, she began sweeping the broken glass shards off the couch. This only took a couple minutes before it was time to sweep the floor.

"Man there sure is a lot of glass..." She smirked while she finished up the last of the glass shards, then into the dust pan. Throwing out the glass in the trash, she then left the house and walked down the side walk. Stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets, she began kicking a little pebble in front of her. Lazily, she looked about her surroundings, finding herself extremely bored. She had no friends to go and see, and the only person who did want to see her, was nowhere to be found.

"Whatever..." Rolling her eyes, she proceeded to walk towards the center of town. _'Maybe I'll go have some lunch...' _

It didn't take long before she reached her favorite little restaurant. Jogging across the street, she glanced at the oddest trio she had ever seen, though they seemed like the best of friends. One looked like they could take down a Marine, the other looked like an airhead, and the third looked like the walking dead. She smirked softly at the three girls before she walked through the door to the restaurant.

"What's the matter, Hana..?" The 'air head' otherwise known as Tohru asked while her friend abruptly stopped.

"I'm not sure... The girl that just walked past us has the same waves as your Yuki..." She gazed at Tohru through her black bangs.

"That's strange." The tall blond 'tough girl' scratched the top of her head. "Probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah..." Hana smiled softly. "Maybe..." She watched Tohru grab both her best friends hands as they all started walking again.

* * *

Miyabi stood there stunned as she watched the window of the dark car roll down and Akito's hand slide out to beckon her to the car. Nervously she moved forward and opened the door.

"Get in…"

Miyabi nodded and slid into the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Miyabi…" Akito's cold voice slid over her causing her to shiver. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Miyabi nodded. "Yes… It has been quite some time Akito-san. I see you have been doing well in my absence. Has Hatori taken good care of you…?"

"Yes… Hatori has done a fine job in keeping me healthy."

"And Kureno…?" Miyabi stopped. Speaking of Kureno had become a sensitive subject with Akito since the incident.

"Kureno is fine." Akito answered curtly.

"Ah… That's lovely then…" Miyabi smiled at Akito. It had been a long time since their time together. "I am glad you've done so well…" She moved her hand to tuck some hair out of Akito's face but stopped, it wasn't her place anymore.

Akito's cold eyes softened for just a moment. "It has been a very long time since those days…"

Miyabi smiled at him, a warm motherly smile. "Yes… You were such a lovely young child; so curious yet so mature for your age. I miss those days."

Akito smiled, just for a moment, but it was quickly gone. "I heard you went to speak with Shigure and that… girl…"

Miyabi placed her hand back in her lap as the child she once knew turned into the cold person that had sent her and her sister away from the main home. "Yes… I was worried about Hazuki… She has joined the school with some of the… main family…"

"And did you tell them? Did you tell them your secret?"

Miyabi shook her head. "No… I told them nothing of the promise I made to you back then. That is a secret I will always keep."

Akito leaned back in the seat, there was no way Miyabi would ever betray him. "Good… You know what would happen if you did…"

Miyabi flinched as she remembered the incident with Hatori a few years back. "Yes… I know…"

"Do they know what… **she** is…?"

"No. Hazuki has not been found out… And I have not told why she is what she is…"

"Good…"Akito leaned is attention away from Miyabi. "Leave, we're done."

Miyabi lowered her eyes as she opened the car door and exited. "You know…" She stopped and turned to face Akito. "I miss the times you use to hang on my kimono…" With that she closed the door on her memories and the person she no longer knew.

* * *

Time seemed to have slipped past Hazuki, and before she knew it, her order had already arrived. Miso soup. Smiling, she lifted her chop sticks and began chowing down on the ingredients floating in the soup. She made sure to take her time, and pace herself. _'If Miyabi sees me right now, she's liable to take off my head...' _A shiver ran down her spine as she sipped on some of the soup before dabbing at the corners of her lips with her napkin. As she set the bowl down, she slid her chair out behind her and stood, making her payment, and heading for the exit.

Though as soon as she reached the doorway, what seemed like a brick wall stood in her way. Running head first into a boy taller than her, she fell flat onto her rear end. With a growl, she shot the boy in question a hefty glare. Her glare turned into shock at the sight of white and black curls.

"What, are you stalking me now?" She scoffed while folding her arms over her chest.

"No... This is just a really nice restaurant..." He held out a hand. "Now get off the floor."

"Pfft..." She sneered while accepting his help, merely standing there afterwards. "May I pass...?"

"Y'know, with that attitude, how will you ever find a lover?" He teased with a smile while moving out of her way.

"Wha..." She gasped. "That's no way to talk to a lady!" Offended, she promptly shoved her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on... You know I'm just messing around..." He gave a sly grin with a soft pat on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Uh...! Don't touch me...!" Face as red as a tomato, she quickly moved past him and down the sidewalk. _'Whoa...'_ She thought to herself, her heart pounding.

* * *

Miyabi stood there on her driveway after the car left, just staring blankly into space.

"Oh my darling, most amazing be--" A male voice came to a halt as he saw Miyabi's face. "Miyabi-san…?"

Miyabi visibly shook herself as she turned her attention to the man speaking to her. "Shigure-sama…" She answered.

A look of concern crossed Shigure's face. "You don't normally call me that…"

Miyabi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm…" She started.

"Overwhelmed…" Shigure finished for her as he walked over to her. Placing a hand against her forehead he pursed his lips. "Nope, no fever."

Miyabi smiled. It was one of the rare times Shigure was actually 'normal' and not such an outspoken flirt. "Worried about me are you…?"

Shigure pushed back a piece of her white hair from her face. "You never seemed to take care of yourself… You were always looking after Akito before anything else."

"Jealous…?" Miyabi lifted her face as she gazed up at him.

Shigure smirked. "Maybe I was."

For a moment she thought he would kiss her, part of her wanted him to, but she pushed that thought away and pulled on the cold and secretive emotions she always wore. "I'm not like you… You know as well as I do it would have never been allowed…"

Shigure stiffened, just slightly. "You make me out to be such a bad man for making a joke!" He said as he moved back and put a hand to his heart. "So cruel!"

'_I guess he's back to normal… We can't be together… He'd find out…'_ Miyabi thought as she moved away from him. "Was there a reason you came here? Or did you not get enough time to harass me at your home?"

"I was coming because of Akito…"

"You've missed him…" She turned to the house. "He's left. You should go home, you might catch him there…" With that she walked inside, closing the door behind her before he could respond. _'We would never have a chance…'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun had set, and Hazuki strolled through into the house. The first thing she had noticed was that the window was covered up with some wood and tape. The second thing was that Miyabi was already asleep on the couch. With a sigh, Hazuki decided it best not to wake her, and to merely go to sleep herself.

* * *

Morning came quickly as Hazuki awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes. Mouth watering, she slid out of bed and drug her feet into the bathroom to tackle the rats nest of hair on her head. With a sigh, she deemed her hair a lost cause. 'Time for the detangling spray...' Giving it a good couple sprits of the bottle, she hopped in the shower.

"Hazuki... Time for breakfast..." Miyabi tapped at the bathroom door as the shower turned off.

"Be right out." Hazuki nearly slipped while attempting to get out of the tub.

Quickly drying off, she dressed in her school uniform and aimed for the kitchen, for breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arms up stretched, Hazuki yawned while making her way into her classroom, plopping in her chair.

"Yo, what's with you?" Haru inquired from behind her, taking it upon himself to use someone else's chair.

"What are you talking about..?" Turning around, she met eyes with him while arching a brow. "I just got here."

"I'm talkin' about yesterday. Your psycho sister kicking me out, and you acting all rude afterwards." Leaning back in his chair, he folding his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Well.. You just got too handsy for me. And my sister, well she's usually not like that." She gave a weak smile.

"So why did she flip out at me like that, then."

"Well... It's hard to explain..." Leaning on his desk, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's got to do with the Sohma family... She's worked all my life to keep me away from that family."

"And yet, here you are. Talking to me against her wishes. Y'know why? Because I'm not such a bad guy, after all, am I?" Never once breaking a smile, his irritation obviously rising.

"No... It's complicated..." She then turned around.

"No, I think you're just doing exactly what she wants." He accused while kicking the back of her chair to get her attention. "You hate all of us, and we don't even know about you. You didn't even know I was in your class until I said something, so that proves you don't know anything about us. Not what we look like, or who we are." Standing, he sneered while walking past her, leaving her completely and utterly ashamed.

* * *

**Written by: Gene and Pyro**


	6. Hard Choices

**A/N: Chapter5**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Five: Hard Choices_

Miyabi sighed as she pushed her hair back. "There…" She murmured as she sat down a hammer. "The window is fixed…" She turned and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. _'This day is going to be a long day…'_ She thought as she gazed at her face in the mirror. Pale on pale was all she saw. Her pale gray eyes were covered by think black eye lashes then pale skin; last was her long sheet-like white hair which she had pulled back into a tight pony tail.

'_I guess the only contrast in my palour is my eyelashes and the ends of my hair…'_ She thought as she pulled her hair to comb, exposing the black ends to the mirror. "I guess I'm just all one tone…" She sighed and took the hair tie out of her hair then turned on the shower. As the steam filled the room she undressed. Her thin rail like body shivered as she stepped in to clean off.

'_Should we move…?'_ She wondered as she soaped her hair. _'It would make everything easier if we moved away from the main house and get into a different town and school system. We wouldn't have to worry about Hazuki being found out by the main family. We're not part of that family line anyway.'_ She sighed as she finished cleaning up and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel to dry off. _'Hazuki would kill me…'

* * *

_

Hazuki sighed while the bell sounded throughout the room. Slinging her book bag over her shoulder she entered the crowded hallway. Haru's words ran through her mind, causing a sharp pain to surge her chest.

"Damn him..." She sneered. _'Damn him... He's right...'_ With a sigh, she gave in to his accusations. She really had no idea who the Sohma family really was. Giving a 'whatever' attitude, she proceeded to the lunch room get some food before finishing her day.

Walking into the cafeteria gave a cold chill. Standing there for a moment, she scanned the large room for an empty seat, making her feel as if it were her first day all over again. Though, there was no Haru to save her from her loneliness. With a light shrug, she turned to leave before a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Leaving?"

With a brow arched, she turned to see a small, blond boy dressed in the girl's uniform. What an odd boy, Haru's cousin... Hazuki couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"Well, yeah... All the seats are taken." She replied kindly, as if Haru's cousin was years younger than her, though in reality, they were the same age.

"Why not sit with us again?? You're fun!" He smiled while flinging his arms up high and giving an energetic giggle.

"Nah... Honestly Momiji... I don't think I could stomach Haru another day." Her gentle eyes soon turned cold as the name 'Haru' passed her lips, forcing her to turn away from Momiji. With a face that sweet, she couldn't bear to see broken eyes.

* * *

Miyabi sighed heavily as she gazed at the clock on the wall. _'It would be better…'_ She told herself for the thousandth time. _'We could leave, change our last name to Cheng, no one would know we were related to them. They wouldn't be able to find out about Hazuki and I could keep her safe from the wrath of Akito for letting his main family find out about her.' _Miyabi stood up and moved to the front door. _' I need to get away…'_ She slid open the door and went out.

The sun trickled down through the leaves of the forest as Miyabi slowly moved through the trees. _'It's quiet here…'_ She thought as she took in a deep breath. "It's always so calming out here…"

A river came into view as Miyabi moved towards the shore. She sat down on a rock and watched the cranes walk through the shallows. They were always so elegant and charming. She smiled as she watched them.

'_I just don't know what to do…'_ She sighed as she laid her head on her knee and watched the sun dance on the wings of the cranes.

* * *

Hazuki walked out of the cafeteria and stalked down the hall. Deeming this place as completely useless at the moment, Hazuki took a detour to her locker to grab her things before heading towards the exit. _'He's so stupid...'_ She thought to herself while slinging her coat over one shoulder. With a scoff, she felt the blood boiling in her veins. It was time for her to go, and hopefully no one tried stopping her. If so, the school would get destroyed.

Gripping her coat, she made a tight fist while she began stomping her feet a little harder onto the tiles below her. _'This is so not a good time...' _With a scowl, she charged blindly to turn into the next hallway, though her blind attitude once again won. With a thud, she face-planted right into the forehead of another, sending the poor girl backwards.

"Oof!" The girl huffed while she landed. "Oww..." She rubbed her forehead before realizing that Hazuki still stood, shocked, in front of her. Leaping to her feet, tears welled in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?! I'm so sorry."

"No...Its fine." Hazuki glared while shoving past her, a light shoulder-check taking action. "Forget it."

"No really! I hit you pretty hard, I'm very sorry..." She ran to cut her off, standing in front of her, almost pleading her to listen. "You have to let me make it up to you..." With a soft frown, she looked towards the floor in shame, though on the way down she stopped her gaze at the notebooks Hazuki held against her chest. _'Sohma-Cheng...?'_ She stared at the name for a long moment before shaking out of stare.

"Hey... You're related to the Sohma family..?" The phrase 'timing is everything' never really dawned on the poor girl.

Cringing, Hazuki willed her temper down the best she could.

"Yes..." Forcing a smile, she snapped the girl a look "And you are..?"

"I'm Tohru. Tohru Honda!" She smiled back, not realizing the glare behind Hazuki's smile. "It's wonderful to meet you! You must come over and let me make you dinner sometime." A soft giggle involuntarily escaping her.

"..How do you know the Sohma's again?" Tohru's kindness seemed to take Hazuki off guard, feeling it was coming on a little too strong.

"Oh forgive me. I'm a care taker at one of the private homes. I've met all the other Sohma's, and enjoy their company so much. I just wanted to meet them all I guess, haha." She once again smiled kindly, Hazuki stamping the word 'airhead' on her forehead.

"Yeah...right. The Sohma's enjoyable? Get real..." Scoffing, she once again shoved passed her, taking her leave of the school, leaving Tohru utterly confused.

* * *

Miyabi sighed heavily as she stood and stretched. _'I guess it's time to speak to Hazuki about possibly moving…'_ She thought as she lifted her kimono to her knees and walked into the water. _'Our life cannot be part of the main family… She and I are not welcome…'_ The corner of her mouth lifted into a weak smile. _'I don't blame them… They don't understand. And I cannot blame Akito I know how her life has been… She's just scared and confused and doesn't want to admit it… If we move away things will be easier for all of us I'm sure…' _The trees behind her rustled causing her to turn towards the noise.

Shigure stepped from the trees. "Ah my lovely, beautiful swan! I knew you would be here."

Miyabi flinched at the sound of a bird's name. "What do you want Shigure?"

"I've come to tell you that our lovely little flower Tohru has run into your firey tempered sister."

Miyabi turned to stone. "You have to be kidding me… This is turning into a nightmare…"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	7. Difference of Opinion

**A/N: Chapter 6.**

**Reviews Thank you Please**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Six: Difference of Opinion_

Storming down the side walk, Hazuki grumbled incoherently to herself. The thought of Haru was enough to drive her up the wall. That cocky nature with a dash of how self centered he was. Her concentration was broken by a soft buzzing feeling coming from her pocket. Stopping abruptly, she pulled a small phone out and looked at the face plate to see who would be calling her at this time of the day, when she was thought to be in school. 'Miyabi...?' She pondered the thought while clicking in the small green button.

"Hello..?" Hazuki spoke loud and clear.

"Hello, Hazuki... I need you to come home right away." Her voice was soft, and slightly shaken. Clearly something was bothering her.

"What's the matter? I can't just ditch school, Miya..."

"Well, judging from the sound of the cars behind you, you already have." As usual, Miyabi hit the nail on the head.

"Um... Well..."

"Just come home, Hazu. We can talk about that later, but don't think you've gotten out of it."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to tell me to ditch school, but when I do it myself, it's bad? How hypocry----" Cutting her sentence short due to the sound of the other line hanging up, Hazuki gasped. "Hello? Miya?" With no answer, she growled lowly before shoving the phone back into her pocket, heading home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miyabi sighed as she paced back and forth in the living room, her mind made up about the move. 'Năi Nai and Yé Ye will take us in if I call them and tell them we are coming. They would be happy to have us.' She thought as she looked at her watch one more time.

"Mai Mai, I'm home…" Hazuki called with a tint of nervousness. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Come in the living room and sit down then I will tell you."

Hazuki walked in and sat down. "Well…?"

Miyabi sighed. "I think it's time we moved."

Hazuki stared blankly at Miyabi. "What….?"

"I believe it's time we moved. Năi Nai and Yé Ye would let us stay with them, I think a change in scenery would do both of us some good."

"Are you serious?!? I Don't want to go live with dad's parents! We don't even know them! I'm not going anywhere!!"

"You don't get a choice! You're going whether you want to or not!"

"You just don't like it that I've started talking to some of Akito's family! What's the problem with that?! You do it all the time!"

"It's different with you! You have something they're not supposed to know! We left to keep you safe!"

"I'm not going!" Hazuki screamed as she jumped up and stormed out.

Miyabi sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do…?"

Slamming the door behind her, Hazuki stomped her feet down the walkway. Reaching the end of her yard, she stopped to take one last look at the house. Squinting, she gave a slight glare before wondering why she got so angry about wanting to move.

"It's not like I have any friends I care enough about..." She debated with herself for a moment before turning away from the house. "Well there is the Sohma's... Now that I've brought the thought back into my life, she wants to move." With a sigh, she stuffed her hands into her pockets, lost in though.

"Hey, it's Hazuki!" A cheerful voice called out from across the street.

Hazuki flinched and slowly looked across the street. She knew that voice...

"Hi..!" Blond curls bounced while Momiji ran across the street, a couple familiar faces following him.

"Oh, hey." With a cringe, Gene glanced at Haru, who tucked himself away in the back of the small crowd.

"I didn't see you after lunch." Momiji then pouted. "Where'd you go?"

"Ehh... I just went home. My sister wanted to talk to me anyhow..."

"Well, why don't you come have lunch with us?" He smiled sweetly, ignoring the glare Haru was burning into the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure..." Not sure what came over her, Hazuki just shrugged it off. Maybe she could use the company rather than storming around town all day.

* * *

Miyabi sighed as she pushed her hair back from her face. "I guess it's my fault that this happened… I've always just tried to keep her safe and away from Akito's anger… I never wanted her to be hurt. And now that she's re-met the family I want to take her away from them."

Suddenly Shigure popped into her mind; she laughed dryly. "Maybe I was being selfish and trying to move myself away from them…" her hand gripped her kimono at her chest. 'I can't let myself fall for him… I'm not like them; I'm not allowed to be with him…'

Her mind made up she went to the small office in the back of the house and picked up the phone, dialing a number written on the small pad next to it. "Hello Yé Ye…? It's Miyabi… Yes, yes I'm fine… No, nothing it bothering me, I promise. I just think that Hazuki and I should at least come for a visit…"

* * *

Following the small group into the restaurant, Hazuki slid her hands into her pockets, a feeling of awkwardness falling over her. With a quick glance, she looked over the members of this group.

Haru, who hasn't said a word to her. Momiji, who was leading the way, humming a tune. There was a girl walking next to Momiji, the same girl Hazuki ran into before ditching class, in fact. The other two seemed slightly out of place. The boy with orange hair wore a scowl and seemed irritated by the humming. The other remained quiet, though looked annoyed at the fact that the boy with orange hair was irritated.

"Table for 6 please." Momiji sang to the waitress.

"Do you really have'ta sing?!" The orange headed kid finally snapped.

"Awww... Tohru, Kyo's being mean..." With a sniffle, Momiji tugged at the sleeve of the girl, while pointing at Kyo.

Reaching their seats, Kyo went to slide next to Tohru, though was stopped by Yuki, who Hazuki found out his name in the midst of the conversations on the way to the seats.

"You can sit somewhere else." Yuki hissed while pointing to the door.

"Get real. YOU sit somewhere else." Kyo sneered while clenching his fist, thinking of the earlier promise he made to Tohru.

"Hey, Yuki... Just forget about it. You can sit with me." Haru chimed in and flashed Yuki a promising smile as he slid next to Momiji, Yuki following him.

Taking the last seat next to Kyo, Hazuki looked at the menu.

* * *

They all filed out of the restaurant, Momiji clinging to Hazuki's side. Everyone seemed to chat with someone else while they strolled down the sidewalk.

_'I can't believe I just had lunch with a bunch of Sohmas...'_ Hazuki thought to herself while glancing at the library across the street.

"Hey you guys, I've got something to do at the library..." Waving, she inched towards the street. "I'll catch you guys in school."

"Okay, bye Hazu!" Momiji waved back while he snatched Tohru's hand.

Jogging towards the library, she glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in, suggesting a storm. Shrugging, she made her way through the big double doors.

* * *

**Written by: Gene and Pyro**


	8. Stubborn Women

**A/N: Chapter 7**

**Reviews Thank you Please**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven: Stubborn Women_

Miyabi sighed heavily as she sat down next to her suitcase; she had made up her mind, partially. _'We're going to at least visit…'_ She told herself. _'She can't argue with me there. We'll go visit, and hopefully she'll enjoy China more than Japan then we'll move…'_ She gave the still empty suitcase a once over and sighed again. _'I just have to find her now…'_

With that she stood and walked to the front door and gazed up at the sky. "Looks like the weather matches what I'm feeling." She murmured as she slipped a light coat over her kimono and went out.

As she walked to each location she had become accustomed to finding Hazuki when she had run off the sky darkened even more, making her wonder if she should have brought an umbrella.

"Where is she…?" Miyabi questioned after her last stop. "I've checked every place she's prone to hide in…" She sighed as thunder crackled loudly over head.

* * *

Determined to make her point, Hazuki marched straight up to the front desk of the library. Looking the librarian straight in the eyes, she ask, loud and clear:

"Where are all your books on the Sohma family?"

Taken aback by the sudden in-your-face question, the library hesitated for a minute before just pointing off to the corner, not able to find the words at the moment. With a nod, Hazuki pushed herself off the counter and walked towards her destination. Upon reaching it, she skimmed over the bindings of the books with her finger, she stopped abruptly. Scanning the title, she licked the corner of her lip while pulling it out.

_'This could be what I'm looking for...'_

Holding the book, she looked over the titled. 'Sohma Family Tree.' Thinking it kind of odd that there would be so many different books on the Sohma name, Hazuki shrugged off the thought while taking a seat at the table behind her. Flipping open the front cover, she gave a soft sigh while skipping the first couple pages.

_'Well... I know about the legend... Just not much detail...'_

Stopping on the certain page, she gazed at a picture of a young man. Short silver hair.

"Hmm... Reports say he went missing soon after graduation." Skimming over the description, she arched a brow. "Though... he was spotted in the main Sohma estate. Hm. Weird..." Rolling through the rest of the short summary, she found it quite odd that there was never a death record, despite the fact that this man was born some time ago. "Maybe his kind attitude got him killed??"

Leaning back in her chair, Hazuki closed the book, feeling as though she had read a fictional story about the Sohma's rather than the truth. Looking towards the door, she grinned softly to herself as none other than Yuki Sohma strolled through the door way.

"Might as well go ask someone from the 'inside' than to look in some old book..."

* * *

The sudden downpour caught Miyabi off guard as she walked the streets back home. In an instant she was completely soaked through and her attempt of getting under shelter got her nowhere.

"Forget it…" She mumbled. "I'll just walk now." She sighed and pushed back the heavy weight of her drenched hair and continued towards home.

With her mind adrift in a fog she completely lost track of where she was going, the freezing winter rain biting at her skin made her shiver and regret not bringing an umbrella. _'This was so useless… I'll bet she back at home where it's nice and dry. Hazuki is such a pain sometimes…'_ She thought as she stopped and sneezed.

"Oh dear! My poor swan has had her feathers all drenched! What is she to do?!?" A familiar voice called out from behind Miyabi.

Her body turned rigid as she moved her head to look over her shoulder. "Hello Shigure-sama…" She answered between clenched teeth. "A surprise to see you out in this weather."

"The same goes for you Miyabi-san." Shigure answered as he walked up to her. "Here." He smiled as he held out part of the umbrella. "We don't need you getting any wetter."

Miyabi eyed him for a moment then moved quietly under the umbrella. "My home is the opposite direction of yours…" She murmured.

"Yes but mine is closer. Let's get you warmed up and dried off before sending you back home." With that he grasped hold of her arm gently and led her off towards his home before she could argue.

* * *

Pushing herself away from the table, Hazuki stood and began making her way across the room and over to Yuki. Many thoughts ran through her mind as slowed her pace. Once she got to him, what was she planning to say..? Sighing softly, she merely shrugged.

"Hey, Yuki." She gave a weak smile and wave. "I thought you were with Momiji-kun?"

"Oh.." Slightly taken off guard, he hesitated for a second before giving a response. "I had some studying to do." Nodding a 'goodbye' he began moving past her. As headstrong as Hazuki was, she didn't let him get far before standing beside him.

"Well I guess I'll just get to the point, then." Standing in front of him in order to stop him, she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm lookin' to get to know the Sohma family a little better. You think you could lend a hand?"

"Why on earth would you want to get to know the Sohma family...?"

"I have my reasons... Though you have to keep it between the two of us, 'kay?"

Pausing, he looked at her general want to learn about them. Shrugging softly, he took a seat at the nearest table, agreeing to answer any questions she had.

* * *

Miyabi sat down in the family room of Shigure's house with her hair bundled up in a towel. Her eyes wandered the room as she pulled up the shoulder of her borrowed kimono yet again. _'I'm too big to borrow clothing from the only female in this house and too small to fit into Shigure's kimonos… What an annoyance…'_

"I should have just gone home…" She murmured as she unwound the towel from her hair.

"Oh no! It's good you came here instead! You wouldn't want to get sick!!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway.

Miyabi turned towards the sound catching sight of the only female residence of the household. "I'm sure I would have been fine. I'm an unneeded guest in this house. Coming here or going home would have resulted in the same out come…"

"I – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like I was forcing you to come here. I just… thought it would be better coming to the closer house…" Torhu's voice shank as her statement continued.

"There is no reason to apologize…" Miyabi answered as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Ah! Do you have a fever?!? I'll get a thermometer!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran from the room.

Miyabi sighed as she pulled the kimono around her again. _'This isn't good… I need to leave before the situation gets worse…'

* * *

_

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	9. Poker Face

**A/N: Finally a NEW chapter.**

**Reviews Thank you Please**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight: Poker Face  
_

Narrowing her eyes, Hazuki stared down the young Sohma. She had to choose her questions wisely, unless she wanted to give away everything.

_'Now how to ask about the zodiacs…when he probably doesn't even know about me.'_

"Well...?" Yuki asked as politely as he could. "What did you need to know?"

"So first of all." Hazuki began, deciding to just go with the flow. "How many Sohma's are there..?" Mentally she kicked herself for starting off with such a dumb question, but nothing was coming to mind. That seemed to be her Achilles' heel. She can think about a certain subject until she can recite it in her sleep, until it was time to do so.

"...Are you serious...?" Taken aback, Yuki pushed himself away from the table. 'She's making fun of me... This has to be a joke.' Closing his eyes in an unintentional snooty manner, he began to walk past her until she reached out for his arm.

"Wait." Holding onto his wrist, she waited for him to react before letting go. "Please stay."

"Why do you want to know about the Sohma family?" Deciding to find out for himself if she was joking or not, he stated his question plainly before answering any of her questions.

* * *

Miyabi leaned back against the wall behind her as she huffed as her body shook with shivers. _'Damn it…'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. _'I can't be here when I'm sick.'_ She cursed herself in anger as she knew that she had to leave and soon or things would get worse. She rarely got sick but the off chance that she did, she really got sick, and she couldn't have that now, not at this house, not with these people.

A shadow fell across her face as she opened her eyes partially. "Shigure-sama…" She murmured.

Shigure placed his hand against her forehead as he felt her temperature, his face contorted with concern. "I don't think I've ever seen you get sick before Miyabi-san… This is new for me."

"I don't normally get sick…" She answered as she moved his hand away. "I'll be alright, I should just go home."

"You're not going home now!" He balked in surprise. "You're far too sick for that. I'll have Tohru help you upstairs, we'll make up a spare bed for you." He stood and stepped back. "Don't try and go anywhere, you'll just make it worse."

Miyabi watched Shigure's retreating back moved around the corner, tears brimmed her eyes as she struggled to compose herself. _'Stupid illness making me emotional…'_ She thought, but knew it was a false statement. Part of her had wanted Shigure to take her upstairs and take care of her, but the rational side of her mind knew that she couldn't let that happen; they were different and that's how it had to remain no matter how badly she wanted it to change.

'_Everything depends on my staying away from the zodiac… If I let them get too close, if they found out my secret, everything would change…'_ A small tear made its way between her closed eyelids. _'They can't know… I will always have to remain one step away… One step in the shadows… One step… Out of reach…'_

* * *

"W-well... Um..." Hazuki tried to gather any kind of excuse about her questions. Rolling her eyes, she leaned closer to Yuki. "Do you know who I am?" Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't imagine him not knowing her last name.

"All I know is you're a friend of Momiji and Haru." Sliding his arms across his chest, he shifted his weight to one side.

"Well, you're not going to make a very good president, then." She smirked at the offended expression on his face as he scoffed. "My name is----"

"Hazuki." A familiar voice cut Hazuki's sentence short.

Both slightly surprised, they turned to see none other than Haru standing there. Something in the tone of his voice told Hazuki to keep her mouth shut.

"What are you doing here..." With his eyes narrowed, Haru marched over, grabbed Hazuki by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair. "What gives you the right to speak to him like that? You have no respect for your elders?"

"Just a damn minute, Haru!" Immediately enraged at the fact that he manhandled her as if she didn't matter, she ripped her arm away from him while shoving him with her free hand. "What gives **you** the right to speak to **me** that way!"

"Hold your tongue, you damn brat!"

"Why don't you make me, stupid!"

With a soft sigh, Yuki rolled his eyes as the screaming contest began. Giving the librarian a nod as she proceeded to shush the two, Yuki gracefully strolled away.

"I would make you if you weren't so damn disgusting to look at!"

With a guffaw, Hazuki clenched her fist while opening her mouth to lay a comeback on him but to no avail. A small hand grasped both their wrists.

"Both of you...!" The small librarian interrupted.

"What?!" Haru and Hazuki both screamed in unison while pulling their arms away, leaving the librarian completely frustrated and shocked.

"Both of you.. You need to leave this instant." Firm with her decision, she pointed to the door. Grumbling, the two did as they were told, merely continuing their fight on the way out.

* * *

Miyabi lay in the bed that was quickly thrown together for her as Tohru frantically reapplied the now freezing washcloth to her forehead.

"How is she…?" Shigure asked as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Tohru dunk the cloth into the ice filled bowl of water before she placed it back on Miyabi's forehead.

"Her fever just keeps going up, I don't know how to stop it!" Tohru wailed frantically.

"That settles it…" Shigure muttered as he pushed off from the doorframe. "I'm getting Hatori. Her fever shouldn't just keep going up." With that he turned and left.

Miyabi opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to gaze at Tohru. "You might as well stop…" She murmured. "I'm not going to get any better…"

"I can't!" Tohru exclaimed. "If I keep trying maybe it will stop before Hatori gets here."

Miyabi sighed and closed her eyes again, it was futile to argue so she would just wait it out and hope to go home as soon as possible.

* * *

Shoving the door to the library opened, Hazuki stomped around and stood in front of Haru.

"Just what the hell's your problem?!" Placing her clenched hands on her hips, she awaited an answer.

"None of your business!" With a 'hmph' he turned away and began to storm down the side walk.

Not taking no for an answer, Hazuki jogged to catch up to him. Once again, she stopped him by standing in his way.

"Spill it, Haru. You can't possibly have gotten that mad at what I said to Yuki."

"It's. None. Of. Your damn business!" Pushing his way past her, he fought the urge to turn around with fists swinging.

This sense of anger arose curiosity in Hazuki. He was unusually ornery today, and she was determined to figure it out.

"Seriously, Haru..." With more of a gentle voice, Hazuki caught up to him once again to walk beside him. "What's bothering you?"

Haru fell silent. Hazuki could tell he was deep in thought, so merely awaited his answer.

_'What am I suppose to say...? I got dumped? Pfft...'_

"Just...a girl." Finally the words escaped him. "Happy now?"

"Um…well, not really." Trying to stop him once again, she stepped in front of him, hanging onto his shoulders so he couldn't push past her again. "As much as I hated the Sohma family, you proved their not all bad. I was in the library so I could try finding something good about them, so don't make me question myself."

Taking a pause, she watched his expression change. His eyes seemed to lighten in color and his angry frown relaxed.

"I want us to be friends..." She continued while letting go of his shoulders. "So you can confide in me, just as I'd like to do with you." Putting her hands on her hips, she stared hard into his eyes.

"You're really that worried? Well, fine. I got dumped, alright!"

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	10. Double Sided Coin

**A/N: Next Chapter!**

**Reviews Thank you Please**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine: Double Sided Coin_

Miyabi's head swam as she pulled the damp cloth from her forehead. _'At least she finally left…'_ She thought as she took in the Tohru-less room. Hushed voices drifted up from downstairs, letting her know that there were several people downstairs, all of whom did not belong to the two people she was dreading to see. Her mind raced as she struggled to figure out what she needed to do to get away. She couldn't stay, she knew if she did her promise to Akito would be broken and her secret would be out.

A door opened downstairs and two deeper male voices could be heard.

"Welcome home Shigure!" Tohru's voice could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Thank you Tohru. How is Miyabi?" Shigure asked, the voice moving closer to the stairs.

Miyabi sat up, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to a standing position; the world swam around her.

"She was asleep so I left her alone, I didn't want to wake her up… I think her fever had finally stopped going up."

"Well that's good…" A deeper voice murmured; it could only be Hatori's.

Miyabi panicked as she began to sneak out of her room and towards the stairs in hope that she would be able to sneak around them before they came to see her. _'I have to get away! I __**have**__ to!!!'_ She thought as she started to descend the stairs, but to no avail.

Shigure turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on Miyabi. "Miyabi? What are you doing out of bed?!"

'_No… This __**can't**__ be happening! I __**can't**__ be here!'_ Miyabi thought as she went set her foot down on the stair below the one she stood on, she was caught. Her foot hit the stair and slipped, careening her body forward. "No!" She cried as she fell towards the stairs and Shigure.

* * *

Hazuki looked at Haru in wonder. He had never uttered a word of being in a relationship with someone until now. Narrowing her eyes, she pondered who on Earth it could have been. The way he treats girls in school, none of them seemed up to par. He spoke with them but left it casual. Scratching behind her ear, she crossed her arms losely over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea..." Moving out of his way, she continued walking with him, attempting to help shoulder his grief.

"No one knew... We were trying to keep it a secret." Shoving his hands into his pockets, the subject seemed to be a touchy, uncomfortable one for him.

"Ah. That can be so romantic, though." Reaching up, she ran her fingers through the back of her wild hair, which had been different shades of brown.

"Yeah, well.. It's over now. I'm not gonna give up hope though." With a soft smile, the determination in his face tugged at Hazuki's heart. Gazing at that smile, she sighed in spite of herself. How could he smile about someone who caused him such pain. Looking away from him, she couldn't help herself...

"Why---" Gritting her teeth, she bit her tongue and decided otherwise. "Why...don't we do something...?" Faking a smile, she blurted out the first cover up she could think up.

"Uhh... Sure." With an arched brow, he stared at her forced smile as it faded. Hazuki didn't give Haru the credit he deserved; he was no idiot. He'd seen every inch of that vulnerable sadness that laid over her all of a sudden. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of her slump. "Lets stop off at the main house first. I've got something to show ya."

"Fine, but no freebees." Pulling her hand away, she gave a slightly flirty grin. "You have to earn it." Though she said one thing, her heart said another. Hazuki didn't want to be any kind of rebound hit-it-and-quit-it. Before she'd allow him to see anything further, she'd have to be the only one he'd be looking at.

* * *

Miyabi felt her full weight – thought there wasn't much of it to begin with - slam into something solid and her worse fears were realized.

Both bodies hit the ground with a thud as the whole room went silent. Time froze as her body settled against Shigure's while he laid flat against the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes widened in horror as Hatori's eyes widened in shock and confusion; no one else was close enough to see what exactly had happened. As the words formed on Hatori's and Shigure's lips Miyabi sprung to her feet instantly and ran from the room, ripping open the door to the outside before she leapt off the porch and disappeared into the darkening forest.

'_No!!!'_ Her mind wailed in protest as she bolted threw the trees, her feet guiding her to an unknown destination. _'No no no!! I can't believe this is happening!! __**Why**__?! Why did this have to happen?!'_ In an instant Miyabi's world had now been turned upside down. Everything she had ever struggled to hold inside, everything she struggled to keep a secret had now burst free. In her mind **everything** have been ruined.

* * *

Hatori watched as Miyabi bolted through the house and out the door before he went down to his knee to check on his friend. "Are you hurt anywhere…?" He asked as he checked over Shigure's body, making sure nothing was broken in the fall.

Shigure shook his head as he tried to clear the fog of confusion. What had happened? Why didn't he transform? Was there something about Miyabi? Was this the secret that Akito had made her keep? Was this the reason she was never allowed to leave Akito's side? His mind finally caught up with the onslaught of questions as he realized she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly there was only one thing that was on his mind now, and that was finding Miyabi.

"I have to find her…" The words left his mouth before his mind had fully realized what he was saying.

"She's long gone by now. She was always faster than any of us. You need to get looked at, make sure you didn't break anything or get a concussion." Hatori answered as he turned to his small medical bag he had brought with him to check Miyabi's fever. "Hold still…"

Shigure smacked his friend's hand away from his face as he pushed himself to his feet. "I have to find her." He said with cold determination as he looked down at his long time friend. "If anything she's sick and going out there with a fever that would send anyone else to the hospital is extremely dangerous."

Hatori sighed as he closed his bag and stood. "Fine, but how are you going to find her? Any other time she ran we could never locate her. Akito would just call her name and suddenly she would be there as if she could always hear Akito's voice from wherever she was."

That stopped Shigure, but only for a moment, and then he smiled. "I know where the birds go when they want peace…" He murmured before he ran out of the house.

Hatori sighed as he went back into the living room. _'He always did chase after her more often then anyone else…'_

* * *

Haru lead the way as the two traveled to the main Sohma house. Walking slightly behind him, Hazuki kept glancing at Haru in a sense of hesitation. Suddenly, she felt like this was a bad idea. The closer she seemed to get, the more her heart pounded. The one place she was absolutely forbidden to set foot on, was where she decided to gallivant to with none other than a Sohma. Though her feelings have started to change little by little about the members of that family she met, her sister hasn't shown any sign of her's changing.

"H-Haru..!" Hazuki blurted out while grabbing at his arm, anxiety running deep. "Maybe we…shouldn't..."

"What are you talking about?" Raising a brow he didn't seem to put 2 and 2 together. "You don't want to hang out now?"

"No, that's not it... You see, my sister has banned me from going to the main house."

"Well think of it as you coming to my house, instead of the main house?" Stopping, he put his hands on his hips while staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, well... Miya wouldn't see it that way."

"So just don't tell her. We'll be there for a second, and then we're leaving. You don't even have to come in..." Taking his hands off his hips, Haru laid a hand to Hazuki's back to gesture her to start walking again.

"Fine... Just as long as no one finds out, okay?" With a deep breath, Hazuki continued with Haru.

* * *

Upon reaching the front gate, Hazuki froze in her tracks. Taking in the scenery, she gasped in spite of herself. It was so much bigger than she remembered. Then again, she was so young... In a daze, she hadn't noticed the gates opening until Haru called her name.

"Hey, no spacing out. Lets go." He prodded while urging her through the gate. "We should be able to get in and out unnoticed. This should be about the time Akito has his check up, so everyone'll be busy with him."

"Alright, lets just hurry though." Hazuki hurried through the gate with Haru, gasping at the estate's grounds. "If my sister catches wind that I've been here, she'll rip my head off."

"Yikes... She's tall, but so small though. To think she's capable of that. A mystery..."

Curling her lip while staring at Haru, Hazuki rolled her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech. Now, which way---"

"HAAARRRUUUUUU!!" A familiar yell came out of nowhere. "Haru, Haru, Haru." Blond curls came into view as he sang Haru's name with a little jig.

"Momiji, keep it down." Haru shushed him quickly while taking a glance around. "We're trying to---"

"Oh, Hazuki! I'm glad you're here! It's terrible, really terrible!" Paying no attention to Haru, Momiji mercilessly cut his sentence short.

"W-what is it?"

"Well I called Shigure's house to talk to Tohru, but Hatori answered. It was weird he was over there because it's about time for Akito's check up." Shifting his weight to one side, he laid a finger to his cheek. "Come to think of it, it's so weird you're here too! Isn't it nice here?"

"You live here too, Momiji?"

"Yup! It's nice, though I never expected you to be here! This is great, we should go play!" Giggling, he reached for Hazuki's hands.

None of them even noticed a figure leaning out of the window. Black locks brushed against pale cheeks while the ends of his kimono's sleeves danced in the wind. Dark eyes narrowed at the sight of the three standing at the entrance.

"Hey, Momiji, keep it down, would'cha?" Haru demanded before leaning towards Momiji. "She doesn't want anyone knowing she's here."

"Oh, okay! Your secrets safe with me!" With a 100 watt smile, he swung Hazuki arms back and forth.

"Didn't you say something terrible happened?" Haru chimed in after a moment of an awkward silence.

"Oh yes!" Pulling his hands away, he lifted his finger to his cheek. "Hatori said that Miyabi-san is very ill, to the point of being bed ridden at Shigure's house." With a nod, he pulled his finger away while reaching for Hazuki's hands once more, his smile returning.

"Wha...??!!!" Hazuki pulled her hands away. "She's sick?! Why didn't you say so from the beginning?!"

"Shhhh!" Momiji put his finger to his lips. "Someone'll hear you..."

A small grin pulled against the pale skin of the figure in the window. Pushing himself off the window's sill, he disappeared, his presence remaining unknown.

* * *

Miyabi sat on a large rock, her face covered in her hands, as silent tears worked their way through her closed fingers. Everything she knew had suddenly turned into an out of control train and all she could do was watch as it slammed head long into oblivion.

The bushed behind her rustled as the sound of heavy breathing reached her ears. Her body stiffened as her mind raced with who it could be, but only one name stuck with her; the only person she didn't think she could face now.

"I knew you'd be here…" Shigure huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "This is the only place where the little swan can come to fly away in peace."

"I'm not a swan…" Miyabi mumbled between her fingers.

"Then what are you? Why didn't you tell any of us that you were like us?" He asked as he moved closer.

"I'm not like you! I never have been like you…"

Movement caught her attention as arms wrapped around her from behind. "I can hold you, feel your warmth and your fears, and nothing happens. You're just like me. Why didn't you tell me…?"

Miyabi's body shook with silent sobbing. "I'm not like you… I'm not a zodiac animal… I'm not even like the cat, though I know what it feels like to want to be a part of something… I didn't tell anyone because who would want to know there was someone else that wasn't wanted? I would have been shunned for what I am… And I couldn't tell anyone because I had made a promise to always keep it a secret… To never let anyone know just how… awful I was…"

The arms tightened around her as she felt his breath ruffle her hair. "You're not awful… I had always wondered why Akito kept you away from us. Why you were never allowed to play with anyone. I always wanted to have you join us. I made special efforts to get Akito to let you out of the confines of that room you were always in when you were left alone."

"I know… I always wanted to join you, to be a part of your games… I started to grow attached to you because you were always the one that put the extra effort into getting me out and into the sunlight… I know what rumors were spread when I didn't come play, when I only stayed with Akito… I know what all of you said about me, but I always was fond of you." Her head fell forward as she bit her lip. "I kept trying to tell myself that I hated you because you were "different". Because you were zodiac and I was not. And when we were banished I wanted to blame you more than anyone else because you had brought the attention to my family and me, but I was only lying to myself…"

Shigure carefully brushed Miyabi's long hair to one side as he moved closer, pulling her back against the line of his body. "I always wanted to know more about you. Wanted to actually be able to speak to you without Akito doing the speaking for you. When the rumors spread that you were stuck up, that you wanted nothing to do with the zodiac, that you were far to sickly to play outside, I couldn't believe any of them I wanted to know the truth from you, but then you left with your father and your baby sister and I never got to see you. You were always just out of reach for me." His hand reached up and turned her face gently so that he could see into her eyes. "To me you were the most alluring and mysterious person I had ever met… I always wanted more…" With that he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Miyabi was completely caught off guard. It had always been something she desperately wanted and yet something she thought she could never have, but here he was, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close as his lips were pressed gently to hers. Fresh tears threatened to escape as she slowly moved her hands up and laid them against his chest, gripping the front of his kimono to keep them from shaking. His arms tightened around her more as he felt her unsure-ness of what was happening; he wanted nothing more then to show her it was all real, to both of them.

Finally he moved back and gazed down into her upturned face. He smiled as he brushed away the still wet tracks of tears with his thumb. "Can I at least know what animal you are…? Even if you're not zodiac."

Miyabi stilled, her body tensing at the question. No one had ever asked her what she was, she had never thought anyone would ever find out, but now he knew, now several people knew that she was the same yet different and she wasn't sure how to handle the idea that her secret was free. Thoughts flashed through her mind as quickly as she raced to know what to do. Finally she settled on the truth, she pushed back on him, freeing herself from his circling arms as she watched his expression turn to confusion and concern.

"I can do one better… I can show you…" She stepped back and closed her eyes and focused on the "other self" that had always beat against her, willing to be free.

Changing came naturally for her; she was the only one that she knew of, that could change at will. Her body went from cold to hot as she changed forms, shrinking and thinning, shortening and elongating, until it was finally over.

Shigure sat that in shock as Miyabi lifted her head and ruffled her feathers. "You're a crane."

Miyabi dipped her head.

"A very beautiful crane at that." He smiled as she spread her wings and flapped them slightly. "At least now I know why your hair was so white with the black ends. I always thought you died it that way." He stood and moved closer to get a better look.

Miyabi's feathers shone in the soft light of the moon. The white feathers bled elegantly into black on the ends of her wings as her long legs and neck held the same elegant mystery she had as a human.

Shigure's fingers touched the soft feathers on Miyabi's wings. "Can I…?" He asked as he indicated to the feathers.

Miyabi dipped her head again and Shigure gently tugged a feather free.

"I would love to see you fly, if that's not to much to ask." He said as he tucked the white and black feather into the folds of his kimono.

"No…" Miyabi finally answered, it had always been weird for her to hear her voice coming out of her beak so she rarely spoke. She opened her wings and soared into the air, circling the small lake once before landing again beside Shigure. The feeling of flying was always exhilarating to her but she had always wanted to be human more than anything else. As her wings settled into place she let her mind shift back to her human self and felt the change pull at her.

Shigure draped the kimono she had been borrowing over her shoulders. "Do you know what you are? Why you're like us but not?"

"I do… And if I'm correct there are other people at the house waiting for me to explain to them as well what I am…" She pulled her hair free and sighed. "I should explain it to everyone at once…"

* * *

**Written by: Pyro and Gene**


	11. A Well Kept Secret

**A/N: So I'm Posting for Gene since she's off at work.**

**New Chapter!**

**Reviews Thank you Please.**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. Others belong to Fruits Basket owner

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten: A Well Kept Secret_**  
**

A faint grumble escaped Hazuki's lips while she stormed away from the two, and out of the main house's gates. Clenching her fists, she didn't bother looking back.

"Hey, Hazuuuuu!!!" Momiji shouted from behind while Haru and Momiji caught up to her. "What's the matter??"

"Momiji...!" Turning to flash a glare at him, she suddenly bit her tongue at that innocent face. It seemed the longer she looked at it, the more her heart melted. Quickly she turned back to face foward. "Just... Next time tell me something like that first, okay?"

Raising a lazy brow, Haru couldn't help but notice her quickly extinguished fire. Shrugging, he merely put his hands behind his head.

"So where are you going?" Haru asked, trying to take the focus off of Momiji.

"Shigure's!" Hazuki snapped, only to get a chuckle from Haru in response.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Realizing that she, indeed, had no clue where Shigure's house was, Hazuki stopped dead in her tracks. Taking a quick glance around, she turned to face the two with a sheepish giggle.

"Umm... So where does he live...?"

"Right this way!" Momiji skipped past her while taking her hand, dragging her along with him. Fortunately for him, his rebound rate was fairly fast.

* * *

Shigure gazed quietly at Miyabi's face as they walked silently back to his house as questions ran through his mind. Why was she like them? Why didn't he know about other animals? Was she the only one? Was Hazuki like her as well? How was she similar to the cat but not at the same time? He wanted the answers but she had told him to wait, that she would answer everything soon, but there was someone else who needed to hear about it as well. And then a new question popped into his mind, how did she know there was someone at his house that **needed** to hear the story as well? He knew that Hatori had been the only one that had seen the event at the stairs, was he the one she was talking about? Somehow he doubted that.

"Miyabi, how do you know that there's someone at my house waiting for you and that they also needed to know about the story behind what you are?" He finally asked.

Miyabi turned her head to gaze up at him as she unconsciously readjusted his kimono around her. "I get these images in my mind that tells me there's something I needed to be aware of in the near future. Most of the time they're vague feelings, colors sometimes that I can associate with someone, sometimes their vague shadows or outline of a person and I have to figure out what it means. On very rare occasions I can actually "see" what it's trying to tell me. I get to "see" the actual person and the event that I need to be on the lookout for."

"Did you get one about me finding out about what you are…?"

Miyabi shook her head. "If I had I would have avoided it ever happening…" She turned to look at him again, stopping in her tracks. "What I am has always been a secret; a promise that I had made to Akito that I would **never** let **anyone** ever find out the truth to me. Until this moment there were only two people that knew the truth, Akito and my father. My father respected my descion to never let anyone know about me; he knew that I would be like the cat, shunned from the family, and he knew how much I truly enjoyed being with Akito. Being the mother figure to a child who truly didn't have one…"

"So he let you keep it a secret?"

Miyabi nodded as she continued walking.

"Then why were you and your family forced to leave after your sister was born."

"Akito was jealous…"

Shigure blinked, he had known that Akito had been an extremely temperamental child, but not enough to shun someone for the birth of another. "What do you mean by that…?"

"Akito didn't like the fact that I began to spend more time with Hazuki. When my mother died giving birth to Hazuki my father was left to take care of her, that is, until we found out the truth."

"Truth…?"

Miyabi stopped. "We're here…" She murmured as she gazed at Shigure's home. "I'll explain the rest when we are inside…"

* * *

Before they knew it, Shigure's house came into view. Momiji was still dragging Hazuki, but Haru seemed to be keeping up just fine.

"Hey, Momiji. You wanna cool it?" Haru questioned while grabbing at the back of his shirt collar. "She's barely walking on her own." He then gestured to Hazuki who was clearly out of breath.

"Oh my, but we're almost there!" With a puppy pout and a slight wine, Momiji point down the road to Shigure's large house.

Hazuki finally caught her breath while gazing at the house. _'Man, are all the Sohma houses so luxurious?'_ Wiping the small beads of sweat from her brow, Hazuki pulled her hand from Momiji's clutches.

"Let's just get there at our own pace, 'kay Momo?" Giving a half smile, Hazuki thought the little 'nickname' she gave him was cute and fit him.

"Momo...?" Arching a brow, Momiji took a quick glance around. _'Momo's here...?'_

"C'mon, you two. Let's just get this over with." Stretching his arms up, Haru walked past them. The heat was starting to get to him.

"Right!" Racing past the two, Momiji grabbed Haru and Hazuki's hands while taking off in a sprint towards Shigure's

"You don't listen!!!" Both Haru and Hazuki shouted though it didn't seem to reach Momiji.

Within seconds, the trio had reached Shigure's house. Both Haru and Hazuki pulled their hands away from Momiji in attempts to dry their foreheads and catch their breath.

_'How can he not be dying, here...?'_ Hazuki thought to herself while glancing at Momiji while he knocked on the door.

Waiting for a moment, the door slowly opened, revealing the tall Hatori in the door way.

"We're here for Miyabi-san!" Momiji threw his arms up while making his way through the doorway, Hazuki and Haru following.

"Where's my sister?" Hazuki pondered while taking a look around.

"Well, there seemed to be an... incident... involving Miyabi-san." Hatori stated while sitting back down at the kitchen table.

"Incident..? What do you mean?" With a slight panic, Hazuki rushed over to Hatori for answers. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She should be back shortly... Why not sit down and relax until then?"

"I can't relax now!"

Hatori placed a cigarette in between his lips while quickly lighting it, taking a long deep breath. He knew what had happened. There was no mistaking it. Miyabi's secret was revealed but instead of causing any more concern for anyone, Hatori thought it best to keep quiet. Exhaling the smoke, he looked at Hazuki while giving a small, reassuring smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shigure opened the door for Miyabi. "Ladies first my beautiful crane." He flashed a bright smile

Miyabi shook her head, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he was back to his overly flirtatious, perverted self and there was nothing she could do about it so she went inside, blinking against the harsh light.

"Miya…?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Hazuki, good you're here…" Miyabi answered as her eyes adjusted to the light. "You might want to take a seat, there's something I need to tell you…"

All the anger that had been bubbling up in Hazuki quickly disappeared, replaced by her new found curiosity. "Okay… But don't think I'm not mad at you for running out of a house when you're sick…"

Miyabi chuckled softly as she sat down facing Hazuki. "Hatori, Hatsuharu, Momiji, you're all welcome to hear this… I know Hatori probably has a ton of questions…" She murmured, just loud enough for the three men in question could hear her.

As Hatori, Momiji and Haru came in Shigure debated on what was the best place for him, he finally sat down next to Miyabi figuring she would want some moral support for what she was about to do; keeping a secret for this long and divulging everything at once was never easy.

Miyabi smiled at him lightly before she took in a deep breath. 'This feels like a didactic storytelling…' She shook her head at her thought, knowing it was silly. "First I want to ask forgiveness from you Hazuki… What I'm about to tell might make you angry with me for keeping this quiet for so long. I never meant for this to come back and become such a problem, but I had made a promise many years ago that I would never tell anyone the truth. That promise may have been a mistake but I truly loved the person I had made the promise with and I never wanted to hurt them…"

Hazuki opened her mouth to say something but was instantly silenced by the look her elder sister gave her.

"You can scream and throw a tantrum later. Just listen for now…" Miyabi ignored the look of death from Hazuki when she mentioned the tantrum. "There is a legend that not many actually know… It's a story that coincides with the legend of the zodiac…" She took a deep breath as she was about to spill everything that she had kept bottled away inside. Shigure grasped her hand under the table and squeezed, letting her know someone was there for her; she smiled slightly before continuing.

"Many centuries ago there was a man that lived high in the mountains, away from any humans. For many years he was very lonely and wished someone would visit him. One day a cat appeared before him and told him that he had felt his greatness and wanted to be beside him always. The man was very happy and he and the cat were together always. Not long after more animals began to show up and wanted to be with the man, and the man was happy with his new friends. They had a party every day, celebrating the bond of friendship they had begun to forge with the man and all the other animals that came to stay.

"After many years of celebration there came a sad day, the cat had grown old and was dying. The man was so distraught by this and quickly conjured up a spell in some water and made the cat drink it. 'With this,' the man started as he lifted the cat's head to drink from the bowl. 'We can always be together. Even if we all die we will come back again and again and we will have celebrations together forever.' As he spoke the other animals came and sipped from the bowl, but the cat was sad. 'Why did you make me drink from the bowl?' He asked. 'I have lived with you for a very long time and I have been very happy, but now it is my time to die and this is where it should end. We had so much fun together but all things have to come to an end, even if I die we will not forget the times we had together, so why did you make me drink from the bowl?'

"The other animals were appalled by what the cat had said and turned their backs on him, forever shunning the cat from their celebrations and letting him to die alone. One by one the animals collapsed with age, telling their "god" that they would see him again soon, until finally the man was alone again. His heart ached from their deaths but he knew he would see them again; the only thing that hurt him the most was what he thought was betrayal from his dearest friend, the cat. Finally the man's life came to an end, but he was not afraid for he knew that he would see all of his dear friends again. But what he didn't know were there had been animals that had been left outside in the cold. The mysterious crane had been there from the beginning, watching the man and his animal friends celebrating together but she was not saddened by being forgotten.

"The other animals that came and went were the sad ones, they felt forgotten, left out, and they all cursed the god-man for leaving them and forgetting them. 'Why?' The lynx one day asked the crane. 'Why are we forgotten and left out in the cold? Why can't we celebrate with them?' 'I do not know,' answered the crane. 'But things happen for a reason.' The lynx shook her head in anger. 'I hate the god-man for forgetting us and leaving us out in the cold.' The crane grew sad by what the lynx had said to her and turned her long head to gaze out over the other "Forgotten Animals" and prayed. 'Please,' she thought to the heavens about. 'Please help my friends understand like I do that we were not forgotten, that things always happen for a reason. Please show them how to not hate the god-man. Please… Help me show them how to forgive…' As she prayed her body grew weak and she could no longer stay here. 'I am old now my lynx friend, it is my time to go, but do not be sad, maybe one day we will be together again and maybe at that time we can play with the god-man as well.' With that she laid down and her life was whisked away to join her wish. Ever since then there has been one to two animals reborn with the zodiac family in hopes that the god-man would accept them and let them join in their celebrations, even if they could not join their zodiac.

"But as you can see the cycle has come full circle and I was born. In me resides the soul of the crane, the one animal that understood it all, that never was angry with the god-man. When your zodiac god was born I knew that I had to try again. I had to get the new god to accept us, the Forgotten Animals. So when Akito was old enough I went and told… him what I was and that I loved him dearly and I only wanted to be by his side in hopes to one day be accepted and loved by him like he loved his animals. Akito had told me that I was to never tell anyone what I was, I could never let them know that I was like them, but not. That I was "forgotten", and I agreed. I promised no one would know what I was, I never accepted it to ever become a problem. I thought that I would be the only animal born from the Forgotten and so I kept my secret.

"When Hazuki was born and the truth was revealed that she was the lynx I knew that I had to teach her to grow up with love in her heart for the new god of the zodiac, but Akito wanted nothing to do with it, so we left. Since then I kept her away from knowing the truth, I let her believe that Akito hated her for being different because I could not tell her that it was not her fault, that he just didn't understand us."

Miyabi finally stopped and caught her breath as she turned her attention back to her younger sister. "I'm so sorry Hazu… I never wanted it to turn out like this… I had always thought that maybe, if I kept my secret long enough, we would be accepted back, but I see now that that is not the case. I just… I can't handle anymore animals being born and suffering through this. I want it to end with us and I am no closer to finding out how to do that than I was before you were born. I'm sorry Hazu… I've failed…"

* * *

Hazuki sat there, silent. Unable to fight the urge, tears began to well up. _'What's the matter with me...?'_ She asked herself as she clutched her chest. _'I can't stop thinking about that poor cat from the story...'  
_  
"Hazu...?" Momiji laid a gentle hand on Hazuki's hand. "Are you alright...?"

"Yes... I'm alright." Quickly drying here eyes, her heart still ached for the cat and his loneliness. _'Man... Not this again... Every time an animal hurts, I hurt.'  
_  
"Hazuki... I'm terribly sorry..." Miyabi started while gazing at her sister with concern.

"Please, Miya... Never tell me that legend again..." Pushing herself away from the table, she quickly stood while turning and walking away, trying to fight the inevitable tears. As the tears came, her pace quickened. Sliding the door open to the back yard, Hazuki was taken aback by the ground's trees.

Plopping down on the wooden porch, she hung her legs over the side. She could hear foot stops behind her, and so quickly dried her tears.

"What's really the problem?" Haru questioned while sitting next to her.

"I'm not upset with my sister..." Sighing, she hung her head in sorrow. "I'm upset with the god-man."

"But that's just a story."

"Obviously not if we're here. I didn't want anyone to know either..." Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on it with a sigh. "that I'm the cry-baby lynx from the legend."

"Is that really what's bothering you?"

"Mhm..."

"Somehow I doubt that." Facing her, Haru nudged her to get her attention. "Look, you said you wanted to be friends. No secrets, remember?"

After taking in his words, Hazuki took a long pause before looking at him.

"Remember when we first met, and you followed me home? When I cried for my goldfish?"

"Yeah. It just up and died. A mystery..."

"Well, ever since I was little, I could always tell when stuff like that was going to happen. On occasion, it gets worse. To the point where I can feel what they feel. I can't ever hear what they say or think, just what they feel." With a sigh, Hazuki looked out over the trees. "So the cat's loneliness...his pain... I felt it when she told me the story. So involuntarily, I started crying..."

"...That's why you stormed off?" Haru raised a brow in amazement. "Hahah, you really are cute..." Pushing her over, he laughed softly. "See? That wasn't so hard."

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	12. Cursed

**Another chapter finished by yours truly. We really hope you enjoy!**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Cursed_

Miyabi's head fell forward slightly as she took in a breath. _'I'm sure she hates me…'_

"Mi-san I'm sure she's not mad at you…" Shigure started.

"It's fine…" She murmured. Her body stiffened slightly as Hatori moved over; it caught Shigure's attention.

Shigure watched Miyabi's body line stiffened while Hatori sat his bag down and began to look over her medically then slowly try to release without catching anyone's attention. For the first time he wondered if this was how she had lived her whole life; stiffening when anyone would come close enough to touch her, afraid to let anyone find out her secret. It was not the way he wanted her living anymore. He linked his fingers with hers, feeling a pang of sadness as she went stiff again, but it disappeared as she squeezed. He knew he would do everything he could to remove that fear and tensing she had every time someone touched her.

"You still have a high fever." Hatori finally said as he packed away his stuff. "I would have to wonder how you're up and running around with a 100 degree fever. You need to lie down and relax for the rest of the day." He stood then stopped, thinking something over. "How did you get such a high fever anyway? You were only out in the rain for a few moments from what I hear."

Miyabi bit her lip then sighed. "I was never one to get sick as a child, my immune system was always really strong; which baffled the house doctors due to how frail and small my body was. But apparently on the very off chances that I did get sick I got really, really sick. This isn't as bad as it can be, but I can see your concern and confusion." She turned her gaze up at him. "I'll be fine; this isn't as bad as it has been in the past. I will go home and rest."

Hatori thought about it for a moment then nodded. "If it gets worse call me." With that he left.

Shigure squeezed Miyabi's hand again causing her to turn and look at him. "I can take you home." At her confused look he laughed lightly. "I do have a license and a car."

"I forget that fact sometimes since you never seem to drive anyway."

Shigure laughed as he helped Miyabi to her feet. "Of course my lovely little crane! Walking is what always leads me to you."

Miyabi shook her head as she got to her feet and was suddenly pulled against his chest, his arms going around her, holding her tight. "Shigure…." She murmured as his arms tightened around her.

"Alright… I'll take you home, though it will break my heart to have you torn away from me so." He mock sadness.

"You were always such a poet…" Miyabi answered as she pulled back. "It made you annoying and a great writer."

"I'll take those both as a compliment." He said with a laugh as he led her out.

* * *

Hazuki gazed out over the small clearing that stretched around the house. Haru's laid back presence seemed to ease her worries. With a long sigh, she slid off the porch and reached her arms up to stretch.

"You know, now that the suns starting to go down, it really is a nice day." Hazuki began while grabbing at her own wrists, relaxing.

"M'hm... What of it?" He responded while looking away, wearing a distant gaze.

"Why not go somewhere, do something? I need to---"

"There you are!" Momiji shouted with glee while leaping off the porch, pushing Hazuki in a playful manner while he landed. "I thought you had left."

"Nope..." Hazuki caught herself as Momiji shoved her, letting an 'oomf' noise escape her. "I'm about to, though."

"Oh? So is Miya-onee." Smiling he laid his hands on his hips, rocking side to side.

"Yeah? Well...maybe I should give her time to herself, then?" Seeking advice, her eyes laid upon Haru though she quickly looked away. He didn't seem to be paying attention anyhow.

"Maybe..you should go see her. She's sick, after all." Haru chimed in. He had been, in fact, listening.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Though if you need an escort..." Lifting himself off the porch, Haru glided over to Hazuki, taking her hand. "...I wouldn't mind taking you home."

With a light pink playing on her cheeks, she quickly looked away, though didn't pull her hand away. She couldn't take that flirtatious look in his eye. It wasn't real, it was just a joke.

"Sadly, I need to get home too... It's getting dark." With a sigh, Momiji still sported that award-winning smile. "Let's all walk together!"

* * *

Shigure walked Miyabi up to her front door, stopping to let her unlock it. He smiled down at her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Rest well my little crane." He said.

Miyabi smiled back. "I'll be fine. You and Hatori worry too much." With that she slid open the door and went in, closing it behind her. As she went to walk away her body froze, her breath caught, and her heart skipped a beat as it suddenly began to race; every inch of her being screamed to not move, to wait silently by the door. 'Am I about to see something…?'

As if waiting for its cue, voices were heard right outside her door. Miyabi strained to turn around silently and press her ear to the door. 'It's Hatori…' Her mind raced as she tried to figure out why he was here and not at the main house by now. She moved her hand to open the door but her body froze again, singing it's warning to her very core. Wait, it said, wait; and so she did.

* * *

"Hatori-san!" Shigure called out in surprise. "Shouldn't you be at home with Akito-sama by now?"

Hatori's colder than normal stare bore down on Shigure's surprised face. "I know what you're planning. You were never very good at hiding things from me."

Shigure's entire pretense fell from him as if water washed away the very mask he always hid behind. "And what would that be Ha-san?"

"You're using Miyabi for some plan of yours, abusing the fact that she has feelings for you." Shigure went to open his mouth but Hatori continued. "I've watched you over the years slowly build up her feelings for you. What I want to know is why? Why abuse someone like that? You know better than anyone else what she's been through, what she's held locked away inside her, and the one chance she finally thinks someone actually cares you want to use that weakness for some game of yours. So why? What is this great plan of yours that abuses an unsuspecting girl like that?"

Shigure sighed as he shoved his hand into his hair, pushing it back. "Am I that easy to read? Never mind, don't answer that." He shook his head then crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah I had some great plan to use Miyabi's feelings for me to try and break our curse, the same way I was trying to use Tohru to break it. Miyabi was my better bet because she was always closer to Akito than anyone else, even Yuki who was the closest to "god", but apparently something went awry with that thinking."

"I highly doubt that anything could ever go wrong with any of your plans, Shigure." Hatori answered.

"That's where you're wrong. I made a mistake somewhere along the way and now I have feelings for her…"

Hatori stared at Shigure, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. "I don't believe that. Shigure never falls in love with anyone."

Shigure laughed a cold brittle laugh. "Yeah, I'm the most cursed of us all; always trying to use someone else in some scheme of mine to finally be free of the damn curse, not caring whose feelings get crushed along the way. But you're wrong this time old friend, I did fall in love with her."

"That shouldn't stop your plan to use her."

"You'd be right if it was anyone else, but something about Miyabi makes me not want to go through with it anymore. I still have Tohru, but now I also have noticed how close Hazuki has become to Haru, maybe I can just use her instead, she'd want to free Haru from "the clutches of Akito" if she really has feelings for him."

Hatori shook his head. "Like a ripple in the water… Nothing fazes you Shigure. I just hope Miyabi doesn't find out your plan…" With that he turned and walked away.

Shigure sighed and moved to leave, but was stopped by the sound at his back.

* * *

Skipping up to the gate of the main house, Momiji stopped and spun around to look at Haru.

"It sure was nice of you to offer to take Hazu-san home." Spinning back around, Momiji let himself into the estate's grounds.

"Yeah, well... She should be with her sister, anyway. We'll see her tomorrow at school." Haru slid his hands into his pockets while following him.

"Momiji-san! Momiji-san!" A Sohma maid shouted from the main house's big double doors.

Momiji arched a brow while cocking his head to the side. Still in mid-step, he turned his lower body towards the maid. Since his house was separate from the main house, he didn't plan on visiting it today.

"It's urgent. Akito-sama has summoned you!" Very persistent, she waved him in in attempts to get him to move faster.

His smile quickly faded as he hesitated. Something didn't feel right. Glancing at Haru, he skipped towards the house, disappearing in front of the maid's kimono. Haru watched his small form get swallowed by the shadows. With a sigh, he turned from the main house and walked toward Momiji's house. Something irked at his stomach...

* * *

Reaching Akito's room, Momiji reached his fist up to knock on the door but took a second to pause. Shifting his blue eyes to look at his fist, he could see the invulnerable shaking it did. Clutching at his heart, he took a deep breath.

_'I have to do my best...right Tohru-kun?'_

Reaching his fist back to the door, he bit the bullet and gave a soft knock.

"You may enter." A quiet voice spoke, a sense of anger plaguing that voice.

Poking his head in, Momiji slipped his body in and approached the form slumped over a small table. Kneeling before him, he laid his hands on his knees, trying to make out Akito's expression, but the shadows of the room masked them. His face was relaxed, but that didn't always mean anything. Though in Momiji's case, he didn't realize that when Akito's face is relaxed, is usually the time to fear the most.

"You...wanted to see me, Akito-san...?" Momiji bit his lip, trying to keep it from quivering. He tried desperately to hang on to that strong demeanor.

"When you are to speak to me..." Akito then pushed himself off the table, struggling to hold his frail body up. "...you are to address me as if you know who I am..."

"I'm sorry...Akito-sama..."

"Now that you've been reminded how to address me...let me also remind you where your place is." Pushing himself to his feet, Akito pulled the collar of his kimono tight to cover any exposed flesh around his shoulders.

Staring down at Momiji, he then took a step toward him before kneeling in front of him. Leaning towards him, he laced his fingers through Momiji's blond curls. Giving him a soft smile, he gripped the hair at the back of his head. That smile grew sinister as he drew Momiji close to him.

"Now... Let me ask you this. Who do you think you are...? You thought I wouldn't find out?" Leaning close to him, he whispered into his ear. "You shall be punished."

Flinching at the word 'punished' a tear streaked his cheek.

"Aww... Are you scared?" Pulling away from him, Akito leaned back against his arm. "You are, aren't you? You're nothing but a baby, aren't you? Nothing but a worthless little child!" Coughing slightly, Akito stopped for a second before flashing a glare. "Do you know what I go through for you? And did you know, that you are alive only for me, so how dare you think you can hide anything from me!" Shooting his arm out, he snaked his long thin fingers around Momiji's throat.

"Ack...!" Falling back, Momiji held his balance with one arm while grasping at Akito's hand with the other. His face was quickly turning red while tears brimmed his eye. Closing his eyes to allow the tears to escape, he longed for the warmth of the newly acquired 'flower.'

Suddenly, he gasped for air, while falling to his side. Akito...let go...? With a sigh of relief, he opened his eyes only to see Akito then standing over him.

"Get up." His menacing voice carassed Momiji's ears. "Get! Up!" Patience was never Akito's strong point. Reaching down, he grasped Momiji by the shirt and pulled him to his knees. Staring down into his now broken, baby blue eyes, he could see that it was now an innocence lost. Reaching into the sleeve of his kimono, he pulled out a small kitchen knife, and placed it to Momiji's tear stained cheek. "Don't you **ever** hide anything from me again..." Creating a line of crimson, he leaned towards him once more, whispering into his ear, "Lest you want to see my wrath again..." Pushing him away, Akito dropped the small knife while taking his spot back at the table. "Now leave me, you've made me sick."

Reaching up to feel his cheek, Momiji went pale. Looking at his hand, the blood scared him almost as much as Akito's cold eyes. His hand once again began to tremble while he choked back a sob, only to give in and cry softly.

"Oh wah wah!" Akito mocked. "Leave!"

Leaping to his feet, Momiji ran in fear out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, he caused quite a commotion with the maids. He didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from that room as possible. The sound of the maids yelling for him to stop only urged him to run faster, the tears coming just as quickly. Busting through the front doors, he took a quick turn and rushed right home.

As he ran through the front door, in the same motion of him slamming in behind him, he slid down to his knees. Holding himself up, he closed his eyes tightly while the sobs came full force.

"Momiji...?" Haru stuck his head into the room, sipping a small cup of water that he helped himself to.

At the sound of Haru's voice, a chill went down Momiji's spine. Looking up to him, he sniffed while letting another sob out in spite of himself. Haru's jaw dropped and his body froze, the small cup of water slipping from his fingers.

* * *

Miyabi stood in the doorway when Shigure turned around. "I heard everything…" She murmured in her soft voice.

Shigure looked away, there was nothing he could say to her now, his heart burned with the thought that what he just admitted to himself was about to be crushed; Miyabi would never love him again. "Should I apologize…?" He finally asked.

"You and I both know it would be a lie…" She answered.

"So there is nothing I can say…"

"No, there is nothing you can say." Miyabi felt herself falling back into that shell she wore for so long, becoming that silent, mysterious woman that boggled everyone. "But there is something I have to say."

Shigure turned and looked at Miyabi directly, feeling the pain that shot through his heart as he saw her in the form she once was. "And what is that Miyabi-san…?"

"I'll make you a deal… You can continue using me in whatever plan you have but you leave my sister out of it." Her heart felt cold as the words left her mouth, she didn't know if he had ever truly loved her or if it was all a lie, even what was said to Hatori. "If you so much as lay a finger on her in any way that I see unfit I will tear your balls off… One quarter inch at a time…"

Shigure's eyes widened in shock, no one had ever heard Miyabi say anything so rash. "I--" He started, but Miyabi raised her hand.

"No… I don't want to hear it…" She gazed at him, feeling the pain dig deeper into her heart. "I should have known it was all a lie… I knew what you were like back then… I don't know if what you said to Hatori-san was true, about falling in love with me, but I what I know is true is your deep scheming. I knew you did whatever it took to get what you wanted, so I'm offering it to you now. Go ahead and use me as some puppet for a bigger plan, but don't touch my sister…" Miyabi turned in the doorway to head back inside. "And you're not the most cursed of us all, Shigure… I am…"

* * *

**Written by: Pyro/Gene**


	13. Distraught Emotions

**We're on a roll! Reviews please.**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro and Hazuki belongs to Gene. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Distraught Emotions_

Storming away from the main house, Haru clenched his fists. The small voice inside him screamed to go and rearrange Akito's face, but he fought that urge. He couldn't go against Akito. It just wasn't possible, no matter how neurotic he is. Stopping in his tracks, he thought of someone who understood him above all else. Relaxing his hands, he smiled to himself as the image of this person grew in his mind.

_'Maybe she'll wanna sneak away...'_ He thought to himself while taking off in a dead run.

* * *

Walking up to the large double glass doors, which opened automatically for him, he entered the small clinic. While taking a second to look around, he set is destination forward.

It hadn't taken him long to read the closed door. Tapping on it gently, he opened the door and swiftly slipped in. A hunched over form slowly moved to look at Haru.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke softly, but with a stern tone.

"I came to visit. Is that wrong?" Approaching her, he sat on the bed next to her to look into her eyes.

"Don't bother." Crossing her arms over her chest, she shifted away from him. "You're useless to me, now."

His eyes widened at her statement. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned over her to meet her eyes once again.

"Why do you say that in such a cruel manner, Rin?" Gazing into her large brown eyes, he laid a hand gently against her cheek.

Gritting her teeth, she swatted his hand away. Still, she kept her focus on something other than him.

"I thought I told you, I don't need you anymore? We're finished, Haru." With a sigh, she rearranged her arms over her chest.

Leaning away from her, it finally clicked. He narrowed his eyes while standing and moving away from the bed. Backing up, he reached the door to her room, taking his leave of her room.

* * *

"Miya...?" Hazuki arched a brow while staring at her sister from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Referring to the whole conversation with Shigure, she merely heard bits and pieces of it. Unknowing to her, she hadn't heard the deal her sister made.

"Oh..." Miyabi was startled at her appearance of her sister. An awkward feeling still filled the air. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah, I got home not too long ago. Who was at the door?"

"Just that air headed Shigure---" Clutching her chest, a cough threw her to keel over.

"Miya, that sounds terrible. Maybe you should call Ojisan?" Stirring her hot chocolate, she sipped it gingerly.

"His name is Hatori. Don't address him as 'Ojisan'." A little offended that Hazuki could call Hatori by such a close-knit term, she demanded for him to not call him 'uncle.'

"Fine... You should at least call him." Letting out a sigh, she plopped down at the kitchen table.

"Not a chance. He's at the main house with Akito-dono." Miyabi joined her sister at the table while pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

"Then go to the Sohma family hospital." Hazuki gave her sister a stern look.

"Not gonna happen--"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She took the opportunity to interrupt Miyabi and in the same motion, standing from her chair to help her sister to her feet. "You're going."

Sighing softly, Miyabi deemed it useless to fight back. She just didn't have the energy right now...

* * *

Miyabi walked slowly up the steps to the hospital and stared at the glass doors. 'I don't want to be here…' She thought as she sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice…" As she walked up and into the hospital another body slammed full force into her.

"Oomff…" She called as she stumbled back, a hand shot out to catch her.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't looking…." An angry Haru mumbled.

"It's alright… No need to worry…" Miyabi answered back as she straightened out her kimono. "Is everything alright…?"

Haru looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "No, no nothing it alright."

Miyabi gazed at him before she grasped his hand and took him out of the hospital, sitting him down on a bench. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Akito… He attacked Momiji… Just sliced his face open with a knife…" Haru stared up at the taller girl. "I don't know what to do, I want to go back there and give him a piece of my mind but I know I can't."

Miyabi gazed at the boy beside her, thinking for a moment. "Is there something I can do…?"

Haru bit his lip for a moment then nodded. "Can you talk to Akito? Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

His question caught Miyabi off guard, she sat there for a moment as she thought about it; then nodded. "Of course I will…" She stood and patted his shoulder. "Go home, take care of Momiji, everything will be alright…" With that she moved away, heading back to her home.

* * *

Slowly pushing the door opened, Shigure raised a brow at the dark room.

"Akito-san..?" He called out while moving into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Akito responded while pushing himself off that table.

Shigure smiled softly while reaching his arms out to Akito, lacing them around his thin form.

"Why so quiet?" Shigure nuzzled Akito's black hair.

"What are you doing?" Akito snapped while moving away.

"Why... What ever do you mean?" Reaching a hand out, he moved the black locks out of Akito's eyes.

"You seem...different..." Akito swatted Shigure away. "What's going on? Tell me!" Jumping to his feet, Akito clenched his fists in anger. "Don't tell me it's that monster, Tohru Honda! That wretch got to you too?!"

"Please, calm down... No need to worry, I could never feel for Tohru the way I do for you, my dear Akito."

Akito narrowed his eyes while staring down at Shigure. His eyes seemed so different... As if, they were no longer just for him. Gritting his teeth, he spun away from him.

"You know, Akito..." Shigure began while climbing to his feet, standing directly behind Akito. "You really should dress up for me... You are such a beautiful---"

"Don't say it..." Akito hissed. "If you do, I'll... I'll never speak to you again!" Like a child, Akito threw his arms over his own chest.

"What..? That you're a beautiful woman?"

Seemingly crossing the line, Akito spun around, glaring up at Shigure.

"How..dare you!" Clenching her fists, she shoved Shigure away from her.

"You know, Akito..." Shigure began, a frown tugging on the corner of his lips. "I must leave you..." Turning his head ever so slightly, the vision of Akito's shocked face fell out of focus. "It's been fun...but you won't seem to change..."

"**I** shouldn't have to change! You live for me, stupid dog!"

With that, Shigure sighed softly while turning away from her. Pulling a single carnation out of his robes, he laid it down by his feet before leaving the main house.

"Akito-sama?" A maid stuck her head in while bowing. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Growling lowly, this pent up anger had to be released somehow. "...Call for Miyabi and Hazuki..."

"Oh, but my dear..." The elderly woman began. "They've been gone for years..."

"They're in town. I know it! Get them now!" Falling to his knees in a pout, the gripped the end of the small table, launching it back at the maid.

"Oh my!" She flinched while closing the door quickly.

* * *

**Written by: Gene/Pyro**


	14. Accidental Conduct

**A/N: We were on a roll today so here's another one!**

**Miyabi is mine, Hazuki is Gene's and the others belong to the author**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen: Accidental Conduct  
_

Miyabi slid inside the house quietly, hoping to not get caught by Hazuki. Suddenly the phone rang in her study causing her to leap in surprise then run down the hall and answer it. "Hello…?"

"Is this the Sohma-Cheng residence…?" A female voice questioned on the other end.

"Yes, this is. How can I help you…?"

"Akito-dono has summoned both Hazuki and Miyabi to the main house, denying his request is not advised…" With that the line went dead.

Miyabi stared at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear. As she hung up the phone she turned to the door. "I know you're hiding around the door…" She murmured.

Hazuki came into view and crossed her arms over her chest in anger. "You're supposed to be at the hospital…"

"We've been summoned to the main house… We don't get a choice in the matter…" Miyabi pulled her kimono closer around her; she had changed after Shigure had left. "We need to go…"

"You're sick you can't go."

Miyabi shook her head and walked past her younger sister. "We're leaving…"

* * *

Once again, the door opened to Akito's room. Pulling herself from the window, she turned to gaze at the two who entered the room. The silence was deafening. Miyabi and Hazuki made their way across their room, kneeling before Akito, who merely lazily laid down in front of them. Her focus was elsewhere while, though her mind raged with the thought of Miyabi hiding herself.

"What did you need?" Hazuki broke the silence, clearly irritated at the thought of being summoned so late at night.

"You speak when spoken to, you insignificant brat!" Akito hissed while she clenched her fists.

"Hazuki, show some respect..." Miyabi whispered to her sister.

"That's right, my dear Hazuki. Show some respect." Akito grinned softly, though his eyes were cold. "After all, you have no place in the zodiac, do you? You poor, poor lynx..." Moving toward her, she caressed Hazuki's cheek, causing her to stiffen. "So pathetic, aren't you? Left outside in the cold... Do you feel forgotten?"

This sudden sense of kindness coming from Akito took Hazuki off guard. The truth is, she was forgotten. Shifting her eyes away from Akito, she tried to hide her emotions behind a cold expression.

"Well, you know..." Akito shifted to her knees, still in front of Hazuki. "You were forgotten!" With that, she reared her hand back and laid a good smack to the side of her cheek. "I wish everyone could forget you!"

Hazuki caught herself as Akito's hand left her cheek. She could feel it pulse, and while looking up to her sister for help, her vision blurred with tears. How could this person be so cruel, and why did Hazuki long to be closer to her...?

"How dare you try to join us!" Akito raged as she reared her hand back and struck Hazuki again. "You're insignificant! You're worthless!!" She screamed over and over as she continuously struck Hazuki.

"That's **ENOUGH**!" Miyabi shouted as she stood and towered over Akito. "Stop it Akito!"

"Why?!?" Akito shouted as she turned to face Miyabi. "This is all HER fault!" She spun around to lash out at Hazuki once more.

Miyabi's hand flew out and snatched Akito by the wrist. "**Enough**! Hazuki has done nothing to earn your anger."

Akito turned her fierce gaze onto Miyabi as the anger slowly slid from her face and for a moment Miyabi was sure it was over. She released Akito's hand and backed up a step. "Please Akito there is nothing to be angry about with Hazuki… She knows nothing and has done nothing. I promise I have kept her away from your Zodiac…"

Akito gazed up at Miyabi, face placid. "You promise…?"

Miyabi nodded, a smile slowly starting to spread across her lips but it was suddenly wiped away.

Hazuki clenched her teeth as she cleaned her tear stained cheeks. Turning to face Akito, the once tough exterior crumbling before her. As much as Hazuki hated to admit it, she was feeling the effect of the Zodiac curse. The feeling of anger and resentment towards this 'God' of theirs, though longing for acceptance.

Akito nuzzled into Miyabi's shoulder lovingly, though it was a love that was tainted. She was trying to exert dominance over Hazuki, all the while trying to put Miyabi back in her place.

"Don't run away from me again, okay Miyabi..?" Such gentle words escaped Akito. "I couldn't bare it if you left me again."

"Y-yes...Akito..." Miyabi succumbed to her. All that she could hear and feel in her heart was that look of desperation. Trying so hard to keep all her Zodiacs in a line, God failed to keep herself in their hearts.

"Miya..." Hazuki muttered while taking a step closer. The look on her elder sister's face was that of another. She looked entranced, and almost frightened to disobey Akito's wishes. "What are you saying...?"

"Shut up, brat!" Akito turned slightly so she could see Hazuki, though keeping her arms around Miyabi. "It was you who ruined our happiness to begin with! Stupid child... The lynx was such a pathetic animal. If not for the crane, you wouldn't be here! And if not for ME---"

"Shut up! Let go of my sister!" Tears threatened Hazuki as she reached for Miyabi, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Akito's cold stare.

"Learn your place, filthy creature." With that, Akito showed her what it meant to be a God fearing child. He let go of Miyabi and turned her full glare onto Hazuki. "I know what you did. I know it was your fault that her secret was revealed! You're such a stupid, stupid lynx! I wish you had never been born!" She swung at Hazuki, striking her in the face with the back of her hand. "I hate you! I hate you!!!" Akito turned her back on Hazuki, moving away for just a moment, giving Miyabi a chance to see what she was doing.

"No!" Miyabi cried as Akito turned as bared a knife on Hazuki.

"You should just die!!" Akito screamed as she swung her knife at Hazuki. Blood sprayed both of their faces as both stood there in surprise.

"Miya…?" Hazuki questioned as she fell to her knees. "Miya!!"

Miyabi opened her eyes as she pressed a hand to her wound. "It's okay… It's okay… I'll be okay…"

Hazuki gazed up at Akito in anger. "This is **your** fault! How could you do this to her?! She **loved** you!!"

Akito stepped forward, her hand out, reaching for Miyabi.

"Don't touch her!" Hazuki snapped as she put pressure on the still bleeding wound. "Someone get a doctor!!"

Akito stepped back and called at the top of her lungs. "Send for Hatori! Call the Hospital!"

"It's going to be okay... They're coming…" Hazuki murmured to Miyabi though by now she was no longer conscious.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	15. Reality Bites

**Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy. Reviews please!**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Reality Bites_

Hazuki sat in the waiting room, the white lights blinding her, though she had long lost focus. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she replayed the events that just happened. Akito's enraged eyes bore a permanent image in her brain, and a chill ran down her spine. Sneering, she questioned why Akito's word was so important to her; why his acceptance was a secret dream of hers. With a shrug, she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed softly, writing off her feelings as another side effect to the curse.

The sound of footsteps squeaking echoed down the hall, and Hazuki lifted her head as her heart stopped. Part of her expected the worst but she was also excited to hear if Miyabi was all right.

"It's not fatal. Thank goodness I got here in time..." Hatori's words echoed through her mind, but she couldn't help that agonizing pain in her heart.

Sliding off the chair, Hazuki could feel her hands beginning to shake with anxiety as she waited, the anticipation killing her. Finally the doctor walked around the corner, pulling the paper mask from his mouth before giving a gentle smile. His age gave Hazuki a sense of comfort, feeling that his sense of wisdom and experience was best for her sister. Quickly, she took a glance at the lines around his eyes and tried pushing the thought of being desensitized to this sort of thing out of her mind. His eyes were still gentle, even a little misty eyed while he approached the young girl.

"Your sister's fine..." He gave a slight bow of congratulations.

The words past through her like electricity. Finally, at last, she knew what was going on. While her knees began to buckle, she felt her legs give out as the tears began pouring. Reaching her hand out to catch her fall, she laid her other arm over her face to shield her red, wet face, arms reached around her in an attempt to do the catching for her. As a nervous reaction, she flinched before turning to see that soft white hair, and cool calm eyes.

"Haru..." Hazuki choked back a sob before burying her face into his chest. "She's okay...! She's going to be okay..."

While giving the doctor a nod, he smiled at him for a brief moment before cradling Hazuki as the doctor let them be. He hadn't heard the whole story, but made sense of the story Momiji had told him. He couldn't help realizing his own mortality at this point, and couldn't seem to get Rin's face out of his mind. She had been such a big part of his life, and she reached out to him so many times. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let this end so easily.

"You know..." Lifting her chin, Haru dried her cheeks. "Someone's been worried about you and your sister." Leaning his head out of the way, he revealed Momiji standing by the door to the waiting room.

Hazuki smiled at Momiji as he joined the duo. Pulling her to her feet, Haru brushed Hazuki's hair from her eyes before turning to face the small blond boy.

"Hey, stay with her for a bit. I have something to do." Haru sighed with an almost regretful tone before glancing to Hazuki while he headed to the door.

'He shows up...like a white knight, and leaves without a word...' Speechless, Hazuki watched Haru leave, standing there for a while after he left, Momiji never leaving her side.

* * *

Haru shoved his hands into his pockets while pacing back and forth outside Shigure's house. With a sigh, he reached one hand up to scratch the back of his head. So much was troubling him that he hadn't even realized where he was headed to until he got there.

"Oh! Hatsuharu!" Tohru's cheerful voice broke the trance Haru seemed to find himself in.

"Oh hey, Tohru." Giving a light wave, he glanced past her.

"Did you come here for something...?" Tilting her head, she waited for an answer before her face turned beat read. "I-I-I-I mean, of course you did! Um.. um... uh... Would you... I mean... that is... Would you like to...come in?"

"No, it's cool." He smiled softly. "Is Yuki around?"

"Oh! Yes." Wearing her sweet smile, she turned and eagerly walked back into the house in a fast pace. "Sohma-kun!"

Haru slouched slightly as he made a spot on their porch, laying his arms over his knees while in the same motion resting his chin on his arms.

"Haru..?" Yuki stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh, hey..." Offering a weak smile, the desperation in Haru's eyes breaking through. "Gotta minute?"

"Yeah, what's...going on?" Taking a seat next to Haru, Yuki gave his friend a concerned look.

"Well... I've got a problem, and in a big way."

"What's the matter?"

"Well... I don't know what to do. It's always been Rin and me... But I just don't know anymore." With a sigh, Haru blew the small pieces of white hair that touched his nose out of the way.

"I see... What caused you to change your mind all of a sudden?"

"You'd laugh if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright..." In a swift motion, Haru leaned toward Yuki while grasping one of his hands, looking deep into his eyes. "My heart is tearing in two... I yearn for my beloved Rin, and yet I also yearn...for you, my dear Yuki."

Ripping his hands away, Yuki held his head in agitation. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself quickly.

"Be serious, Haru." Yuki crossed his arms over his chest, sneering slightly.

"Fine, fine..." Chuckling, Haru gave a soft smile, yet his eyes were still riddled with so many emotions. "My heart belongs to Rin, but... I can't seem to get her out of my mind..."

"'Her'?" Now intrigued, Yuki turned to him to listen a little more closely.

"Yeah... That girl that cornered you in the library."

"You can be too kind sometimes, Haru.." Laying a hand on Haru's shoulder, Yuki went on. "Do whatever makes you happy."

"I want to be happy with Rin, but she just broke my heart. I can't tell if she seriously is done with me, or if she's crying out." Haru rolled his eyes, more confused then ever.

"But you can't deny these feelings for---"

"Would you guys like tea?" Tohru chimed in once again from behind, her smile as bright as the sun.

"No thank you, Honda-san." Yuki smiled back, Haru just giving a wave.

"You're right, Yuki." Standing, Haru stretched while giving his cousin a thankful smile, glancing at Tohru while she left. "You know, you really should just call her Tohru."

"Mm..." Yuki smiled softly while he shook his head, waving his cousin off.

* * *

Hazuki leaned against the front door to her house while grasping the doorknob. With a soft sigh, she turned the knob and let her weight push the door open. Everything happened so fast, and Hazuki didn't have time to process it all. Miyabi could have died...and at the hands of Akito, someone who's suppose to be loved and trusted.

"Pfft..." She murmured while entering the house.

The doctor said Miyabi was stable enough but they wanted to monitor her over night, but Miyabi wasn't even conscious. Hazuki felt that she didn't want anyone to see her in this state, but she couldn't blame her. She must have been so embarrassed to be seen like that, and after so many years of setting the example for Hazuki to be a strong, independent woman.

Walking down the hall, Hazuki came to Miyabi's room. Pushing it open ever so slightly, she poked her head in. Miyabi rarely let Hazuki in here anymore. Not unless she was sick or had a nightmare. Making her way inside, the child gazed about; black and white furniture, and nothing out of place.

"Just like her..." Hazuki smirked slightly before something caught her eye.

Turning to Miyabi's dresser, an old ratty photo album looked so out of place. Hazuki cocked her head to the side while trying to remember if they ever had a photo album that looked like that. With a shrug, she reached out and took the book while sitting on Miyabi's bed.

Opening the cover, Hazuki expected a small cloud and leaned her head away to wait for it, but nothing came out. Looking back she couldn't help but notice how clean the album was despite how old it was.

_'She must look at this a lot...' _Hazuki thought to herself while flipping through the pages. _'Who is this little girl...? I've never seen her before.'_ The book seemed to be all pictures of Miyabi and this little girl, and Hazuki never took her eyes off the girl. She seemed so familiar... Suddenly it dawned on her. While her mouth swung open, she gasped while putting her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Hazuki...?" Haru called from the living room. He must have let himself in.

Haru's words never reached Hazuki. She couldn't take her eyes off the little girl. That black hair, and that pale skin. The image of this girl paralyzed Hazuki for a moment and she didn't realize Haru standing in the door way.

"Yo..." He muttered to get her attention, smirking at her flinching.

Putting her hand back on the book, Hazuki shut it quickly the look of shock still playing on her face.

"...You okay?" Haru questioned while making his way into the room.

"Yes! Yes I'm fine." Holding the book to her chest, Hazuki pulled herself to her feet. "Lets get outta here." Laying the book back on the dresser, she pulled Haru along with her, mistakenly leaving Miyabi's room open as they left the house.

* * *

**Written by: Gene**


	16. Of Miyabi's Past

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one is from the past.**

**Reviews Thank you please!**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro Hazuki belongs to Gene and the rest belong to the creator of Fruits Basket

* * *

**

_Chapter Fifteen: Of Miyabi's Past_**  
**

A young girl ran down a hallway, the sun glinting off her ink black hair. She laughed as she looked over her shoulder. "You can't catch me!!!" She squealed as she bolted around a corner.

"HAH!" Shouted an older girl as she jumped out in front of the young one and wrapped her arms around the smaller body. "Gotcha!"

The younger squealed in surprise as she struggled to get free. "Not fair not fair!!" She cried while laughing.

"I gotcha Aki-dono." The older smiled as she nuzzled the younger girl's cheek.

"My turn Mi-san, my turn!!" Aki cried as Mi released her and trotted in a slow run.

Mi turned the corner while looking back at Aki and slammed full force into a body. "Oomff…" She stuttered as she fell back onto her butt. "I'm sorry…" She murmured as she gazed up at the boy she had run into.

"Playing tag would probably be better suited for outside the house, Miyabi…" The boy answered.

Miyabi stood and shook her head causing her two toned hair to glisten in the light. "Yes I suppose it would, but this way it is easier for all to find Akito-dono." Her eyes shed no light to what she was really thinking; her face had shut down from all happiness.

Akito ran up laughing and grabbed the end of Miyabi's kimono. "I got you, I got you!" She said with a smile, and then she noticed the boy in front of them. "Shigure!!" She cried as she ran up and hugged him.

He smiled down at her. "Were you having fun?"

She nodded then dragged him by his hand. "Let's play!!"

"Am I joining you and Miyabi-san...?"

"No, no. I'm playing with you now! Mi-san has something else to do."

Shigure glanced over at the girl in question but by now she had dissolved into the icy demeanor that had gained her the title "the icy bird". "Is this true…?"

Miyabi cocked her head to one side like a bird. "Yes, I have other things to do now." She turned to Akito. "You know where to find me Akito-dono…" With that she turned and left.

"Miya-chan…" An older voice called.

"Mother…" Miyabi answered as she looked up. The woman before her had long, pin-straight black hair that fell to her hips. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and they always held compassion. She was thin, a thinness that was only beat by her own daughter, but her thin looked healthy whereas Miyabi's looked more sickly and weak.

She smiled at her daughter as she held open her arms. "Did you have fun?"

Miyabi smiled and went into the circle of comfort that could only belong to a mother. "Akito-dono was happier today, but she seems to be fading away…"

Miyabi's mother brushed Miyabi's hair from her face. "Things will come to pass whether we want them to or not… There is nothing we can do to stop that. All you can do is keep being yourself with her. Maybe things will change for the better, but we won't know until it happens." She stood back, her kimono pulling slightly tighter over the small bump forming in her abdomen. "Come, let me brush your hair. Maybe we can put it in a pretty braid." She held her hand out to her daughter.

Miyabi smiled and took her mother's hand, it was one of the few happy things she still had. In this Sohma Main House secrets were the key.

* * *

Miyabi sat quietly on the wrap-around porch as she watched Akito playing with the older boys. She knew their names and faces, Ayame was the one with silver hair, Shigure had black/brown, Hatori had black, Kureno was the younger blonde one and Ritsu was the youngest one with brunette, but she had never spoken to any of them without Akito around. The first three, Ayame, Hatori and Shigure, were the oldest and out of those three, Hatori was the calmest one. Ayame and Shigure liked to fool around and make jokes while Hatori was the one to keep them in line. Kureno was a little shy, but he enjoyed being around Akito, though she wasn't sure if that was due to the other part of him or because he enjoyed Akito. Ritsu was clumsy and was always apologizing but he was good at heart, though he sometimes dressed as a female, it made him comfortable in his own skin and she wasn't going to judge him on that.

Once upon a time they had all asked her to join in their games, but Akito had always told them no, that she was busy and couldn't join; she always agreed. She knew her place, and now they left her alone for the most part, calling her names behind her back, making up stories about her, all were intended to be hurtful, but there was nothing she could do about it. Only one still attempted to get her to join, that was Shigure, but she would turn him down every time he asked, she had no say in the matter.

She was different; she could not be with them it wasn't allowed. She had gone to Akito the moment she knew the truth, she was an animal just like the zodiac animals, but she was not one of them, she was the Crane. As she told Akito the truth she had made her promise to never tell a soul, and she kept true to her word, never telling anyone about what lay inside her. She used the things that were said about her to keep them from finding out, and no matter how she longed to be accepted and play with the others, she knew her place well.

Her eyes drifted to Shigure's smiling face and her heart pounded. He was the only one that did not say hurtful things about her, he stood up for her, smiled at her, tried to talk to her. Her heart had begun to yearn for him; he was the only one that treated her like a human being and not some cold icy statue.

She shook her head, she couldn't let her thoughts, her heart, dwell on something that would never be hers. She let her eyes fall on Akito's face, at least she was happy, that was all that mattered. She stood, it would be a few hours before Akito would need her so she turned and left without making a noise, slipping through the house silent and unnoticed.

She made her way to the wall that surrounded the main house and disappeared behind a bush that covered a small break, just big enough for her to slide her small body through. As soon as she was free she took off through the streets, her feet guiding her on a path that no one could see.

Soon she was in the forest, still heading to one place as if something was pulling her to it. Finally she burst out into a clearing. Tall grass swished lazily in the breeze that tugged at her hair and kimono. The small lake in the center glistened in the sunlight while flashes of white and black caught the eye's attention.

Cranes danced along the water's edge and glided beautifully through the air. This was her place, the one place she felt at ease, safe, and one with herself. This was the place she could truly spread her wings and be free of the shackles that were put on her in the main house. No one knew of this place, and that was the way she wanted it.

She loved Akito with all her heart, she mothered the younger girl since she was small herself, but this was one secret she had never told her and one that she probably never would. No one knew where she went off to when she vanished from the house, or so she thought.

"So this is where you hide when no one is looking…" A voice surmised behind her.

Miyabi turned in a flash feeling her world crash down around her while her eyes locked with the person in question, Shigure. "W…" She started; her body felt cold, how had he followed her? She had made sure no one what looking. "Why…?"

"I've seen you disappear for months now, no one ever seemed to know where you went off to so I had to find out myself." He crossed his arms over his chest in triumph.

Miyabi's world shuddered, it was all over now, she would never be allowed out of Akito's sight, never be allowed ought of her room, she would never be allowed back here again. Her world was coming to an end all because Shigure, one of the favorites, had found out her secret.

Something must have shown on her face, something that never happened, because suddenly Shigure didn't look so confident and happy now. "Hey wait a minute." He started as he moved towards her, she moved back. "I just wanted to know where you would go, you always seemed to be stuck to Akito's side so I wanted to know what would pull you away from her… err… him… I'm not gonna tell anyone…"

She stopped. "You're not gonna tell…?" She asked.

Shigure shook his head. "Nope! This place is really cool! If everyone knew it wouldn't be as cool. It'll be our secret." He winked causing Miyabi's heart to speed up a little. "But we should head back… I think everyone will notice us missing."

Miyabi blinked, her head cocking to one side again like a bird. "You should go back before me… You do not need to get in trouble for being near me…" She answered finally. "I will head back after you…"

Shigure thought about it for a moment then nodded. "But don't think you can get away without me noticing from now on! Nothing slips by me!!" He jerked a thumb at his chest, confident again that he had found out the big secret.

Miyabi nodded then waved him forward with her hand, she wouldn't touch him, she couldn't. "I won't forget…" She watched him leave then turned back to the lake. Her heart longed for flight, but she knew it was too late now; she could not fly here ever again. Her secret place was no longer a secret; she could not risk becoming the crane here ever again.

With a heavy heart she turned and left, making her way back towards the main house and the shackles she had left behind.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro**


	17. Love Then Lost

**Sorry it took so long to update. Fyi, there are some Chinese terms 'n such in here. If you don't know what they are, you can email one of us but they're pretty self explanitory. But without further adu, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Love then Lost_

A light knock echoed through the quiet house as a younger Hazuki tumbled down the long hallway. Quickly she had been cut off by a tall man who looked down at her with a stern look. His dark brown eyes glistened through his almond shaped eyes, almost looking black. Hazuki stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head up at the man while concentrating on the wrinkles next to his eyes, though she smiled sweetly anyway and continued grabbing at his robes.

"Dadda, dadda! Up, up!" Hazuki giggled while tugging on his robes.

"Hazuki!" Her father snapped while folding his arms behind his back. "Composure! You must learn, my child..." With that, he brushed passed the child, and headed to the door.

Despite Hazuki's very young age, she could feel her father's cold words and understood his tone as something hurtful. She never understood why her father was so short with her. With a sigh, she pressed herself against the corner of the wall, looking around the corner to see this unexpected visitor.

Her father didn't open the door but a few inches, just enough to see who was there. The chain lock on the door only allowed so much room before stopping him. With a nod, he closed the door, unlocked the small gold chain, and opened the door again. A young woman dressed in a kimono stood in the doorway and bowed to Hazuki's father.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at home like this, Li-Liang-sama..." The woman offered another bow. "But Akito-dono has requested Miyabi-san right away."

Li-Liang nodded gently before moving away from the door, allowing the woman to enter before walking past Hazuki.

"Yaretzi!" Li-Liang shouted up the stairs to Miyabi. "You have been summoned by one of the maids!"

In no time, Hazuki glanced up to the ceiling as she heard footsteps running to the stairs, then down them and into the living room. Miyabi caught the maid's glare and knew exactly why she was here. Miyabi had snuck away again, though this time was caught.

"You know Akito-dono does not like you to vanish like that." Her tongue was sharp, though she tried to keep her voice down in front of the proud Li-Liang Cheng. Despite him being thought of as an "outsider" the maid couldn't help but notice his wise beauty. His short ebony hair and dark eyes complimented his tan skin. His attitude of formalities and profession really gave her goose bumps.

Miyabi nodded to the maid, kicking herself for being so careless this time. The maid moved out of Miyabi's way to lead her out of the house, though Miyabi stole a quick glance back to her younger sister before leaving.

Hazuki sighed softly as she watched the maid pulling the door closed behind them. Biting her lip to fight the tears, she ran to the window in attempts to see her sister again. The maid quickly ushered Miyabi away from the house and up to a much larger house that was on the same grounds, the two disappearing in the doorway.

* * *

The years went on, slowly but steadily. Hazuki kept her mind busy by learning the Chinese customs her father had burned into her brain, and hearing stories of her mother. Whenever the young child asked about her though, her father's mood would change substantially. He would get very serious and developed a condescending tone.

"Father..." Hazuki spoke softly while approaching her him. "Tell me of Mother again..?" Kneeling beside him, she looked up with eyes full of curiosity.

"She was a loose cannon." He snapped as he turned the page of the news paper before grabbing his cup of sake. "You are just like her."

With that said, he sighed softly. Hazuki didn't need any other signs; she knew that was the end of the conversation. It was almost time for bed anyhow, and Li-Liang's words were beginning to slur. Despite her father home schooling her, he still required she were in bed by 9:00 pm sharp, and awake by 7:00am. She hated it. 'Why can't I just go to an actual school then?' She thought while heading up the stairs to her room. 'It's not like he's still teaching me. Miya took over...'

Making a quick stop, she glanced in her older sister's room. Quiet as always, Miyabi sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through an old book. Hazuki stood there, leaning against the doorway, examining her sister.

"What's the matter, Hazu?" Miyabi questioned without even looking away from her book.

"Well... It's father..." Hazuki sighed while entering her sister's room. "He just seems different now... Ever since we left the main estate he does nothing but drink and sulk in that chair. It was his decision to move, so why is he so upset about it?"

Sitting next to Miyabi, Hazuki laid back while putting her hands behind her head. Miyabi slipped her book mark in between the pages and laid the book next to her before looking over at Hazuki.

"Hazuki, you're old enough to know now..." Miyabi sighed for a moment while she flattened out any wrinkles that made their way onto her cheongsam while looking at the fine gold stitch of the dragon against the black silk fabric. "Father wasn't the one who made the decision to leave the main estate. It was Akito-dono. Father was relying on the money from the Sohma's so we could live a comfortable life. Now that we've been kicked out, the money has been cut in half. Akito no longer sees a point to paying that much, and as you know, Akito's word is law."

Hazuki studied her sister's expression. She wasn't telling the full truth, and to Hazuki that was just as bad as lying about it. Sitting up, the young girl narrowed her eyes at her elder sister. Opening her mouth, fully prepared to speak her mind, her words were lost in comparison to the loud thud that came from downstairs.

With a gasp, Miyabi leaped from the bed and rushed to the door. Stopping, she turned to glance at Hazuki.

"You stay put."

With that, she glided down the hallway and down the stairs, leaving Hazuki sitting there. Anxious, she gave her sister about 5 minutes; and those were the longest 5 minutes of her life. Standing, she walked over to the door way to see if she could possibly hear anything. Usually when their father drunkenly fell over, she'd hear him yelling to Miyabi about being okay and to leave him be. But not this time... An eerie chill accompanied the silence. Something was wrong, and Hazuki couldn't just stand there and not help.

Miyabi kneeled over their father, trying to fight the tears from escaping before a shriek from behind startled her. Turning around, she saw Hazuki's pale and shocked expression.

"What...did you do...?" Hazuki's eyes widened while looking at her father, faced down on the floor.

"Nothing, Hazuki... But...he's not breathing anymore..." Miyabi fought the sobs. "He talked to me before he closed his eyes. He was crying and told me that he was going to see mom--"

"Shut up, Miyabi!" Refusing to believe their father had just died, Hazuki paced back and forth. The only thing she could find to comfort her was to yell. "Just shut up! He's not dead!"

Miyabi stood and reached for Hazuki who slapped her hands away while moving to the door. Narrowing her eyes once again, she glanced at Miyabi before making her way outside.

* * *

Hazuki stood in the doorway to the kitchen, one hand cupped over the other and relaxed them in front of her. With a soft sigh, she turned her back to the casket in the living room. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly, and it didn't help that Miyabi pushed for a Chinese burial. The large framed photo of the late Li-Liang seemed to be glaring at Hazuki. Unable to face her father, she couldn't think of anything else to do but linger while facing away from him.

"Hazu...?" Miyabi's gentle voice came from the living room. "You seemed more troubled..."

"Yeah..." Hazuki cut her sister's sentence short. "I just...can't...okay...?"

Miyabi gave her sister a consoling look while brushing her hair from her eyes. Hazuki's stunning eyes glossed over with the tears she fought so hard to keep hidden. As soon as Miyabi caught a glimpse of the pain, it seemed to be so much harder to keep a straight face. The young girl turned towards her sister and buried her face into her arm. Unable to make coherent words, Hazuki mumbled to Miyabi while she sobbed. Holding Hazuki close, Miyabi didn't need to hear her to know what she was trying to say.

"Shh... It's okay." Rubbing her back, Miyabi lifted her head to look at the other guests paying respects to the deceased. "Let's go say hello to Yé Ye and Năi Nai."

Without a second thought, Hazuki wrapped her arms around Miyabi's waist and went with her. Attempting to dry her face, Hazuki bowed respectfully to their grandparents, and they did in turn.

"Have you made any offerings to your father?" Their Năi Nai questioned while pulling her wallet out from her purse.

"It is custom to send him away with enough money to make him happy in the afterlife, you know." Their Yé Ye spoke softly while he sighed softly, lighting some incense next to the casket.

Their Năi Nai laid the few dollar bills into a shallow golden bowl, lit a match, and set it on the Yuan, only to add to the pile of ash others had left. Miyabi gave a small bow while smiling softly.

"Thank you, Năi Nai..."

Their grandmother laid a hand to her granddaughter's cheek, her expression focused as she studied Miyabi. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she closed them with a sigh while pulling her hand away. Miyabi never was one to express her feelings, and that always irked their grandmother.

"I'm sure your father is shining down on you right now, Hazuki..." Năi Nai smiled gently at her, standing eye level with her.

"Yes..." Miyabi chimed in. "I'm sure he misses us all, Năi Nai..." Grief swelled quickly inside Miyabi as she stared at her father's portrait, trying desperately to ignore her grandmother's cold stare.

"Some..." She hissed softly, "more than others..."

"Bao!" Their Yé Ye snapped while grasping her hand. "You must not be so cold hearted at a viewing. It is bad for the spirit trying to leave the house." Turning to face his wife, he smiled gently to her. "You see, my dear Bao. He will think he needs to stay around to clear up any forgotten business. He needs to know it is alright to leave. That everything, and everyone, will be alright without him."

"Humph." Bao sneered. "Anming, you always speak such nonsense!" Turning away from the three, Bao proceeded in storming off.

" Yé Ye, I apologize..." Miyabi began, only to stop at her grandfather's expression. As calm as always...

"It is alright, my dear grandchildren." Turning to smile at them, he gave a light sigh. "She is my precious treasure... Now why don't you make an old man some tea?"

Miyabi nodded softly, leading Hazuki to the kitchen. Anming watched the two girls walk off before turning back to the casket. Resting his hand at the top of the casket, he rubbed his hand down the glossy wooden casket.

"I know, Li-Liang... You wanted a traditional casket." Anming gazed at the portrait of his son. "I hope you'll be okay with us giving you a Western style one." Continuously stroking the casket as if to console his lost son, Anming laid his other hand to his forehead. "It is a shame... The most painful thing a father can endure is to outlive his son. Please, be fortunate in your second life. Miyabi can take care of Hazuki and we will be here for them as well... It won't be too long before I join you, so you won't be alone long. I hope you found Yaretzi and are already bickering..."

"Anming...?" Bao laid her hand to her husband's back. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes. Just...saying goodbye to our son." Sighing softly, he broke his beliefs by letting a single tear streak down his cheek.

* * *

**Written by: Gene**


	18. The Hospital

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! Here is Chapter 17. Please enjoy**

**Reviews thank you please!

* * *

**

_Chapter Seventeen: The Hospital_

Returning to consciousness was a slow process as Miyabi soon found out; the first thing that came to her was feeling in her chest and head then hearing. She could hear her breath rise and fall quietly, feel the pulling of tightness in her abdomen. She heard the beeps and whirring of machines around her and odd murmurs that reminded her of the ebb and flow of an ocean; coming in louder then washing back quietly. As feeling slowly spread out to her arms and legs then fingers and toes her mind started to make sense of what she thought was ocean noise, it was voices.

Her mind began trying to figure out what was being said, but she was still in a fog and could only make out a few words: hospital, a coma, stabbing, she wondered what they all meant. As she breathed in again her attention was turned back to the tight area along her abdomen and she began to wonder what could cause it. The fog on her mind was lifting as she struggled to think to what had happened before she woke up here, and then she remembered; Akito had stabbed her. '_The tightness must be caused by stitches that closed up the wound' _she finally decided as she tried to move her hand to feel the area; twenty neatly packed stitches closed up the gash in her side. Her body felt heavy and stiff; just moving her arm to feel the stitches took all of her energy.

Miyabi sighed as she finally opened her eyes; blinking a few times she finally was able to see the room clearly. The room was stark white like every other hospital room she had ever seen. There was one window on the far wall that let her know that it was day outside; the sun shone brightly on everything but the room. There were several machines hooked up to her, one seemed to be a heart monitor, another was an IV drip; she assumed it was for the painkillers. The sheets she was lying on and under was starchy and slightly itchy, but she had felt worse and at least she was warm. She had a moment of wondering what had happened to her kimono then a doctor walked in.

"Oh you're awake." He sounded mildly surprised as he looked over her. "You've had quite a lot of visitors though two of them seem quite unhappy to see each other when they're around."

Miyabi looked at the doctor confused, who would be visiting her that did not like another visitor? In fact who would be visiting her at all besides Hazuki. "Was I out for long…?"

"No, no." He said as he checked the machines. "Just a few days…" With that he walked out.

Miyabi watched him leave with surprise plain on her face, a few days? The doctor had been so blasé about the whole thing was she at the Sohma's hospital? She knew from past experiences that the doctors were never too kind to her at the family hospital; she use to pass it off as the fact that she was not like the others.

A head popped in, it was Momiji. "You're awake!" He called as he bounded in, always full of life.

"Mmm…" Miyabi managed after swallowing a few times, her throat felt dry.

"Oh! You must be thirsty!!" He exclaimed as he ran around the bed. He grabbed the water pitcher that had surely been sitting there for the days she was out and poured some water into the glass next to it. Sticking the straw in he held the cup lightly to let Miyabi sip from it. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." She answered as her eyes scanned for the button to prop up her bed.

Momiji noticed what she was looking for and found it. "Here!" He said as he pushed the button to raise her up into a sitting position. "Better?"

Miyabi smiled, she couldn't help it. "Much better." Her smile faded as she saw the bandage on his cheek. "I am sorry I could not protect you too…" She murmured.

Momiji touched his cheek, his usually all smiles demeanor faded for just a moment then came back. "It's okay. At least Hazuki didn't get hurt. Haru would have been devastated!"

"I suppose he would…" She answered.

There was a sound at the door and Momiji jumped up. "I guess I should go!" He said as he skipped out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

Miyabi watched as he left, a little miffed by the sudden disappearance until Akito walked in. It caught her off guard to see the change in Akito's demeanor, she was nervous, sad, and vulnerable suddenly; had things changed?

"Akito-dono…" Miyabi murmured; it hurt her to see Akito in such a sad state.

"I wanted to come in here and tell you how you had been wrong all this time… How you should have just stayed with me and not your sister…" Akito started. "But another Zodiac left me… and now I'm scared…"

Miyabi watched Akito with sad eyes, she reached her hands out to the younger girl and she came to the bedside. She knew how much it took Akito to tell her she was scared; if it were anyone else she would have said nothing.

"Things happen for a reason… I know you were always told that they would be yours forever, but the truth is they were just waiting…" Miyabi touched Akito's soft hair. "You were so pretty when you dressed up like a little girl… I still have fond memories of when we use to play tag…"

"Come back to the Sohma house, stay with me. Your sister doesn't need you, I need you!" Akito cut Miyabi off with her desperate plea.

Miyabi stared at her in shock. It caught her off guard to be asked back into the house and be by Akito's side, but she knew the truth.

Akito was desperate, wanted anything that would be stable. She may have loved Miyabi once upon a time but that time passed when Hazuki was born and Miyabi left Akito's side. The truth hurt Miyabi more than Akito's anger; she loved Akito very much and treated her as if she was her younger sister. She pulled in a breath to answer Akito when the door opened again. Both Akito and Miyabi turned to look at the new visitor; it was Shigure.

Akito's eyes darkened with anger as she stood up. "So you'll come visit **her** in the hospital but you won't come visit **me** at home?!?" She snapped.

Shigure took the anger in stride. "I knew you would be here to see her. She was very close to you once and you still think about her off an on." He answered coolly.

Akito's anger flared, but she stormed out of the room without another word.

They both watched her go before Shigure closed the door and made his way over to the bed.

"Mi-san…" He started as he sat down in the one chair everyone had been using.

"You don't need to say anything Shigure." Miyabi interrupted. "I will keep to your plan--"

"Would be silent for a moment?!" Shigure exclaimed, cutting Miyabi off instead.

Miyabi stared at him in shock, but kept her mouth closed.

"I don't want you do endanger yourself for me anymore…"

Miyabi opened her mouth but shut it quickly from the look on Shigure's face.

"I was selfish to think I could use you to my advantage without repercussions. I know you think I don't love you and I was just using the feelings you had for me so that I could get someone to break the curse on all of us, and you were right… once upon a time… but things have changed, they're not like that now. I love you Miyabi. I can't stand it that my stupidity got you hurt, even if you don't think it was my fault. You had to get yourself closer to Akito to even try to do what I wanted you to do and in the end you were hurt. I **love** you Miyabi, I don't want you to do anything like that ever again. It was stupid of me to even ask you to do it the first time but I thought I just had feelings for you because of your feelings for me; I was so wrong. I love you… I loved you since I met you all those years ago. I loved you when I chased you to that lake to find out where you went. I loved you when you risked everything to help your father raise your sister. Miyabi… I love **you**…"

Miyabi stared at him in silence for some time. "Are you done…?" She finally asked when he didn't continue.

A quick flash of pain ran through his face, but Miyabi caught it; she had always been good at catching emotions. "Yes… I'm done…"

He stood to go but Miyabi clenched his hand in hers. "Sit down…" He did.

"I know…" She started as she looked at him. "I know how you feel… I just… I wanted to do something to help you… I know what it feels like to be tangled in the web… I did it out of love because I thought that maybe when we were all free we could be together…" Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked away.

Shigure moved his free hand to Miyabi's face, gingerly turning him to look at her. "Really…?"

She nodded.

He smiled and leaned over the bed gently, planting a soft kiss against her lips. "I think you should rest…" He said as he pulled back.

Miyabi pouted slightly then nodded. "I guess you're right…" She held onto Shigure's hand until he finally moved out of arms length.

He smiled at her then left, closing the door quietly behind him. His eyes caught the figure standing against the far wall.

"Akito…" He said as he moved closer to her. "I need to talk to you…" As he led her through the halls and out into the streets, all the way back to the Main House.

"I can't do this anymore…"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro**


	19. A Realization Of Disaster

Hazuki sighed softly while lowering her head down to her glass of soda, sipping at the straw. Keeping her eyes on the table, she began to lose herself in her thoughts. The only image that stuck out was the black kimono with the purple flowers the young girl wore in that photo. Could it really be...?

"Hey, you okay?" Haru broke her train of thought while poking at her arm.

"...H-huh...?" Hazuki flinched slightly at his touch. "Oh, umm... Yeah I'm alright."

Eyeing her dazed look, Haru arched a brow before smirking.

"Mmmmhm. Out with it." Resting his elbows on the table, he leaned closer to look her directly in the eye, figuring he could peer into her mind that way. "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Leaning away from him, pushing him back in the same motion, she crossed her arms. "It's Miya. I just found something in her room that bugged me, is all."

"Oh, is it dirrrrrty?" Grinning, he poked fun.

"No, perv. It was a photo album." Clearly not amused, she sneered while looking away.

"Relax, I was just playing."

"There was a little girl in most of the pictures I looked at who was with Miya. I just can't shake that little girl's image from my head." Hazuki rested her head on the table while laying her hands on the back of her head.

"Well... Who is she?" He asked while playfully swatting at her hands.

"No clue." Sitting back up, she looked away from him. "But she seems so familiar. Like the answers are..." Stopping herself, she gasped slightly while looking back to him.

"...On the tip of your tongue...?"

"It's...Akito... But that can't be."

"Pffft. Akito? Like his image would even show up in a photo. You know, he has no reflection, right?" Picking up a french fry from his plate, he aimed it at Hazuki's mouth.

"Seriously, Haru..." Narrowing her eyes, Hazuki became very serious. Pushing the fry away, she stared right into his eyes. "I'm serious. Something doesn't feel right about Akito now that I've seen that photo album..."

"Well, why not go to the source?"

"What, go ask Akito if he's really a she?" Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest before her smile faded. "That's...actually not a bad idea. I've been meaning to see him for quite sometime."

Without another word, Hazuki slid out from the booth and started heading toward the door before Haru quickly grabbed at her wrist. With a face so determined, she glanced back to see a more vulnerable expression on Haru. With a sigh, Hazuki washed the idea from her mind. It was silly to just barge into Akito's quarters and demand information, and she knew that.

"If you want to see Akito... I can't stop you, but at least let this sink in first. He stabbed your sister, and has done nothing for you. He terrorized Momiji because he spoke with you. Before you go, cool off first." Never once letting go of her wrist, he merely stood closer while staring into her eyes. "Come stay with me tonight? Your sister's still in the hospital, right?"

Blushing, Hazuki pulled away. His usual joking demeanor wasn't so obvious this time. Looking away from him, she tried to will the burning sensation from her face, but to no avail. Just as soon as she relaxed, she felt his hands at her shoulders, pulling her back around to await her answer. Biting her lip, she avoided eye contact but couldn't help the awkwardness. To break this silence, a faint vibration originated from Haru's pocket.

"Hm?" Glancing down, Haru pulled out his cell phone while flipping it open. "Hello? Oh, hi Sensei." Pausing, he glanced at Hazuki. "Yeah, she's with me." Raising his brows slightly, he smirked. "That's amazing... I'll let her know. See you soon, Sensei."

Hazuki stared hard at Haru, as he smiled back at her. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the restaurant. While nonchalantly strolling down the sidewalk, Haru ignored the small, old waitress yelling at them about the lack of payment on their bill. Still curious about that phone call, Hazuki made an attempt at burning a hole in the side of this silly boy's head. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly looked away. Not even a singe...

"So." He finally said. "Sensei called, and wanted me to take you straight to see Miyabi. She woke up."

Shooting him a glare, her upper lip began to curl as her anger rose.

"Woke...up?" Clenching her teeth, she stopped while pulling her hand away. "Why...didn't you tell me that...in the first place!"

Storming past him, she headed straight for the hospital. Haru shrugged slightly while following close behind.

* * *

Miyabi watched as a nurse flitted in and out of them room, checking the stitches, medication, monitors, anything she could get her hands on. It was annoying after awhile but she figured there was nothing she could to do stop the nurse, all she wanted to do was go home but the doctors wanted to monitor her for at least another day now that she was awake; if drove her mad.

As she fidgeted with the comforter footsteps in the hallway made her turn to the room door. Suddenly an extremely angry Hazuki stormed in.

"Nice to see you too…" Miyabi murmured as she watched the fuming Hazuki.

"For the hundredth time you should have told me she was awake as soon as you heard not fifteen minutes later!" Hazuki shouted at someone who had to be just outside the door; then Haru walked in.

Miyabi cocked her head to one side, originally the sight of Haru and Hazuki together would have made her angry, but now she knew better so she watched in silence as Haru just shrugged and leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Are you done being angry…?" Miyabi questioned after a moment of letting Hazuki fume.

"NO!!!" Hazuki shouted as she turned her attention to Miyabi. "You've been keeping too many secrets from me! What's with that picture book in your room?! Who's the little girl?! Is that Akito?!? Why didn't you tell me any of this before?!?!?" Her anger rose with each question.

Miyabi blinked, one long slow blink that said she had been caught off guard completely. While she was still in the confused state she turned to Haru. "Could you excuse us for a minute… I believe Hazuki and I need to have a talk…" She said in an utterly cold voice.

Haru pushed off the wall and without another word slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Miyabi sighed and turned her attention back to Hazuki, she took a deep breath and let her icy anger seep into her voice as she spoke low to Hazuki. "Why thank you for worrying about me Hazuki, I had no idea you cared so much. Of course I'm okay, it wasn't a very serious injury. No, I am not coming home right away because the doctors want to make sure I'm okay." Her eyes stared icy daggers into Hazuki's flames. "How dare you walk in here and accuse me of things. I've been hurt; I was unconscious for several days. Who in their right mind comes into a room of an injured person and starts screaming at them? I don't care that you snuck into my room without permission and usually that would make me furious, but you to have the audacity to come in here, making a scene, and start screaming at me makes my blood run cold. I am appalled and royally pissed off. And you call yourself my sister… Get out… I don't want to see your face back here. You can just sit at home and cool off. When I get home you and I will have a talk, maybe I should send you off to our grandparents for a few weeks, have them re-teach you respect, but for now get out of my sight."

With that Miyabi continued to stare cold-blooded anger and her younger sister, cutting off any retaliation she might have come up with. After a few moments of silent staring Hazuki left.

Miyabi wrapped herself in her cold anger; she knew once she let it go she would regret telling her sister to not come back to the hospital, but for now Hazuki deserved what was given to her.

* * *

Hazuki slowly shut the door behind her while glancing at Haru. Keeping her head low, she moved past him, hoping he didn't notice her deliberately trying to hide her face. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Haru stepped in front of her to stop her, raising a brow as she peeked up at him.

"You okay?" He questioned while poking her forehead.

"Umm... Yeah, I'm cool." Pushing her way past him, she sighed softly while feeling his grip on her hand.

"I don't think so..." Turning her around, he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong...? And why are you so pale?"

"Miyabi..." She answered finally after a moments pause. "She was just...different. I wonder why she blew up at me so bad..." With a sigh, she let him lead her out while still hanging onto his hand.

"Who knows.... It's a mystery..." Spacing out, he ran his fingers through his fluffy white and black hair.

"Yeah... A mystery. It's a real mystery why I haven't gone to Akito yet..."

Haru glanced at Hazuki while determination sprinkled across her face. Rolling his eyes slightly, he sighed. She was never going to let this go... The best thing to do was to let her fall down and skin her knees. Smirking lightly, he felt he'd always be there to protect her from herself.

* * *

A soft tap echoed the room as Akito weakly lifted her head to look at the door. Remaining silent, she waited for whomever it was to come on. Growling to herself, she tapped her fingers impatiently on her short table. The doorknob twisted slowly before quickly releasing, leaving the door to crack open on it's own. Curiosity got the best of Akito as she stared at the door, flinching slightly as it flung open with a bang.

Standing in the doorway, Hazuki glared at Akito as she clenched her fists. Immediately annoyed, Akito promptly stood and faced the angry child.

"Have you no manners, little girl?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Akito shifted her weight to one side.

"Shut up... Shut up!" Anger rose inside Hazuki and brimmed the top of the little jar that held every hateful thought towards Akito.

"What is it that you want? You're giving me a headache..." Rolling her eyes, Akito bore a hole into Hazuki with her glare.

"What is it that YOU what? What gives YOU the right to stab my sister like that?!" Stepping through the doorway, Hazuki slammed the door behind her, making her way slowly across the room towards Akito.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Simply not intimidated by Hazuki's approach, Akito merely placed her hands loosely on her hips. "Would you rather me stab YOU like your sister?"

"Would you rather ME stab YOU like my sister?!"

Completely enraged, Hazuki grabbed the now confused Akito.

"Little girl, you make no sense." Akito pushed her hands away. "You're making my head spin! Get out! Get out get out get out!"

"Shut up! You make MY head spin! You're ruining my life!"

Hazuki then reached for the collar of Akito's kimono, which barely hung onto her shoulders, but Akito's thin hand reached up and once again deflected it. Narrowing her dark eyes, she stared deep into Hazuki's.

"Look at you...so frustrated..." Grinning, she laid a hand to the soft skin of Hazuki's cheek. "So...angry... You know, Yuki? He was angry with me once..." Leaning forward, she proceeded to whisper into Hazuki's ear with that chilling voice she loved so much. "There's a room especially for him, you know... a dark, empty room. He's been punished quite a bit in there...you know."

Hazuki's eyes widened for a second. An image of Yuki and Akito flashed through her mind, causing the slight fear to fuel the rage that was at the pit of her stomach.

"You don't scare me." Taking a step back Hazuki crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well how would you like it if I stuck you in that room? Or the one I made for the cat? Just go ask Rin... She spent a nice little vacation there."

"How would you like a vacation there? You can ride there on the end of my foot!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

"You're crazy!"

"Oh, I'm crazy?!"

"You crazy whore! You're a whore! Running around with that stupid rabbit and that dumb cow!"

"...Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"At least I have a mother!"

"I'll give ya that..." Hazuki smirked. "But she's crazier then you! Well... At least we know where you get your crazies from..."

"Shut up! You'll never become one of the zodiac! Never, never, never, never!!"

"Oh, waahhhh." Hazuki mocked. "+Never, never, never, never+" Giggling, she proceeded to point at the hissy fit Akito began to have.

"You mock me?! You forget that your precious little Haru is one of my zodiacs!"

"Pfft. He does what he wants."

"Well, what about your sister? All I have to do is call her and she'll run right over."

"Go ahead and try it, bitch!" Becoming defensive, Hazuki stood her ground.

"Maids!" Akito yelled to the door. "Bring me Miyabi! Now!!"

"Stop!" In a panic, Hazuki pushed Akito in attempts of stopping her from going any further. "She's MY sister! You CAN'T have her!!"

"Oh, now who's crying?" With a cold cackle, Akito shoved Hazuki in return.

"Oh yeah?!" Clenching her fist, Hazuki lifted her hand while opening her mouth to speak.

A soft shuffle sounded outside the door, catching both of their attention. Akito arched a brow while Hazuki stared at the door. Both girls dropped their jaws as the door flew open, while Haru and a few maids fell to the ground. Shock was plastered all over their faces. The door wasn't suppose to give out, though pretending like they were inspecting the floor, the maids hopped to their feet and filed out while muttering about the nice floor work in Akito-sama's room.

Hazuki followed Akito over to Haru who began to pick himself up off the ground and dust himself off. In a fury, Akito grabbed the collar of Haru's leather jacket.

"How dare you interrupt---!"

"Hey..!" Hazuki cut Akito's sentence short while pushing her hand off him. "You don't control me... and you don't control him." Hazuki lead Haru out of the room, but turned back to glance at Akito. "Not for long, anyway."

Akito stood there, appalled at what she just said. Watching them leave, she began screaming for them to come back, and that Haru will always be hers. Needless to say, her words fell on deaf ears.


	20. Futile Wishes

**A/N: We're coming to a close here! I hope you will follow us on our next adventure together in Rurouni Kenshin!**

**Miyabi belongs to Pyro, Hazuki belongs to Gene. All others belong to the author of Furuba.**

**Reviews Thank you Please**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nineteen: Futile Wishes_

Miyabi watched as the doctors went through the motions of getting her ready to leave. She sighed once again for what she considered was the hundredth time as they took several hours to finally get the paper work together for her release. She signed them and they unhooked her from all the contraptions leaving her alone long enough to let her change into actual clothing. Silently she fingered the silk of the Cheongsam that lay on her bed; it had been awhile since she had put one on but they always felt right.

Growing up wearing them everyday she had thought she would never wear one again but as she looked at the pale purple silk with the image of a phoenix bursting from a burning stitched onto the bottom she couldn't help but want to put it on. Her fingers traced the feathers, flower petals and pieces of fire that danced their way up the garment and smiled; it always reminded her of the good days of her parents. She pulled off the hospital robe and slid the silk over her head where is shivered down her body like water, she loved the feel of silk.

Smiling to herself she thought of the many times her parents had fought over what she should wear; her father wanted a very old fashioned Cheongsam and her mother wanted to let her wear anything she wanted. In the end they agreed on letter Miyabi wear any type of Cheongsam, just not the overly covered one, that was where her mother put her foot down and once mother put her foot down there was no budging her. Once dressed she moved to open the door and leave but was stopped by a nurse.

"We can't let you walk out." The nurse said as she wheeled a wheelchair over to the door.

"But I'm fine." Miyabi insisted once again, she had been saying it since she woke up.

"It's protocol. I do hope you have someone to drive you home."

Miyabi blinked, she hadn't thought she would need someone to drive her home. "N…"

"I'm driving her home." Someone called behind the nurse.

Miyabi stared at Shigure as he walked up the hallway; she was sure she hadn't told him when she would be released. "Yes, I do have someone driving me home." She told the nurse. "But do you honestly have to wheel me to the curb in that thing?"

"Hospital protocol…" The nurse answered yet again.

Miyabi sighed as she sat down on the wheelchair, scowling at Shigure's smug face.

After being wheeled to the curb then shuffled into Shigure's car, which she noted looked to never be used; she was on her way home. After a few moments of silence Shigure cleared his throat.

"You look stunning in your dress." He finally said.

Miyabi blushed lightly. "Thank you…"

Shigure smiled as he reached his hand over to hers and squeezed gently. "You always looked good in the cheongsam."

Miyabi smiled as she turned her hand over in his and squeezed back. "My mother would be glad to hear that. She and my father argued for days over what I should wear and not wear."

Shigure glanced at Miyabi. "I would love to hear more about your mother and father one day…"

Miyabi nodded at him as she watched her house come into view. "I would like to talk about them one day…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hazuki found herself kneeling in front of a vacant house on the Sohma property. Something came over her and she couldn't remember the time lapse from when she was standing in front of Akito til when she ended up here. The last thing she remembered, was Haru...

"Mmmnn...." She murmured while leaning back on her heels.

"Hey, Momiji..." Kagura arched her brow while motioning to the slump at the vacant house. "Who's that?"

"Ohh...." Momiji bit his lower lip as he watched Hazuki. "Would you do me a favor and go get Haru?"

Kagura paused for a minute before taking a few steps back, waiting for Momiji to say more. He merely turned around and gave her a bright smile before turning back around. Still unsure of the situation, she did as requested and ran for Haru's house.

Momiji slowly approached Hazuki, sitting next to her. Remaining silent, he let his gentle and consoling eyes do the talking. Hazuki glanced over to the blond boy before smirking.

"I must look like a fool sitting here..." She mumbled to him.

"No... But why are you here?" Sliding in front of her, he held his knees to his chest, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I'm...not really sure. I remember fighting with Akito, then Haru... and now I'm here."

"You fought with Akito?!" Gasping, her put his hands over his mouth. Hazuki couldn't help notice the green and pink nail polish that covered his nails. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hazuki looked away, the pronoun 'he' ate away at her. She wanted to tell Momiji so bad, but it really wasn't her place no matter how much she despised Akito. The fact that Akito was deceiving everyone about her gender made Hazuki sick. She could feel the color flushing from her face, and a knot forming in her throat. She had to tell him. Maybe Momiji knew something..?

"Hey, Momi---"

"Hazu?" A familar voice called out from behind.

Snapping back to reality, Hazuki turned to see Haru standing there. Smiling at him, the color returned to her face and the knot dissolved. Momiji leaped to his feet and ran a circle around Haru with his arms out like an airplane.

"Haruuuu!" Momiji said in a sing song voice while doing a couple more laps around him.

"You didn't go back to your sister yet?" Haru interrogated Hazuki for a moment while he approached.

"What...? I can't go back... Not yet, anyway." Pulling herself to her feet, she losely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh? You said you were going to go talk to her... You wanted to go by yourself, so I just went home. Wasn't expecting you to still be here."

Raising a brow, Hazuki scratched her head. She couldn't remember any of this. The very last thing she remembered was Haru falling through Akito's doorway with the other maids.

"This time, I'm going with you to make sure you talk to her." Haru demanded, feeling that her new attitude towards Miyabi wasn't right.

"I can go on my own." Narrowing her eyes, Hazuki put her foot down. "I'm a big girl."

To her surprise, Haru didn't hear a word she just said, but proceeded in grabbing her hand to lead her out.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Hazuki demanded, but to no avail.

"Me too, me too!" Momiji clapped and cheered along. Giggling he grabbed Hazuki's other hand and walked along with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miyabi sat on her bed as she listened to Shigure shuffling around in the kitchen; as soon as they had come home he had demanded that she went straight to her bedroom to lie down and that he would bring her some food. The thought of Shigure made her both laugh and cringe at the same time. Her eyes wandered over the pale walls and furniture, she had never done much with her bedroom, never felt the need too; suddenly she was very aware at how bare the room was.

She wondered if maybe she had made her room look more "homey" but she couldn't really feel at home in the room. Once it had belonged to their father and her original room was upstairs beside Hazuki's but she had moved downstairs to be closer to the study, the front rooms, and to have her own shower.

During her thoughts Shigure had finished his attempt at making her some food and had brought it to her. She smiled stifling laughter, as she saw him come into the room with the frilly pink apron Hazuki had bought her as a joke many years ago; she hadn't even known it was still in the house.

"Don't you just look…. Dashing." She said with a smile.

"Well of course I do!" He answer back pretending to be surprised she would think anything else. "Here we are my crane."

She smiled, shaking her head lightly as she took a bite. It wasn't too bad, better than she was expecting, but definitely a little burnt. She ate it all with good grace, not commenting on the burnt texture, but letting him think he had done well. When she was finished he took the plate to the sink to be cleaned then returned.

"Now it's time for you to rest." He said as he walked back in. He helped her get situated under the covers and handed her some medication she had come home with. As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me…" She murmured as she looked up at him.

He sighed but smiled, sitting down on the bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She sat up as shook her head. "Stay with me…" She murmured as she leaned against his back.

He gazed into her face for long silent moments then laid her back down, sliding into the covers beside her. "But only because you asked…" He murmured as he pulled her in close.

She smiled as she snuggled into his warmth, closing her eyes. Her mind warned her that there were things that still needed to be fixed, but for now she just didn't care.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It hadn't taken long for Haru and Momiji to drag Hazuki back home, the whole way she would grunt and groan. Still, the two didn't seem to hear. They'd speak back and forth a few times, Momiji carrying the full weight of any conversation they had.

"Do you really have to be so rough?" Hazuki narrowed her eyes while attempting to pull her hands away from the two, but to no avail.

"Aww, where's that spirit?" Momiji frowned at Hazuki, but only for a moment. That smile of his that could light up a room came shining through. "I'm sure your sister will be very happy to see you!"

Hazuki rolled her eyes as they reached her porch, finally pulling her hands away from Haru and Momiji. With eyes narrowed, she rubbed her wrists quickly before crossing her arms.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, don't be so glum." Momiji once again took her hands in his own; gently this time. "Everything's fine."

"Hey, you go on ahead..." Haru chimed in, watching Momiji lead Hazuki to the door. "I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh..?" Hazuki took on a look of surprise while gazing at Haru.

"Mmmhm." Turning around, he merely walked off without specifying what exactly he needed to do.

"Let's go, let's go!" Momiji opened the door and pulled her in, use to Haru's vague responses.

Shrugging it off, Hazuki walked through the house and stood at the entrance to the hall leading to Miyabi's room. She paused for a short moment, but it felt like a life time. So much ran through her mind while she stayed, frozen. Did Miyabi even want to see her right now? Something told her to turn around and run away, but the love of her friends brought her this far, and she began to cherish that.

Hazuki glanced over her shoulder at Momiji, who acted as her cheer squad in case things got rough. The most moral support she received was from Haru and she longed for him to be by her side.

_'When did I start feeling like that...?_' Hazuki thought to herself before lowering her head with a sigh.

Forcing her legs to move, she took the few steps and turned to face Miyabi's room. The first thing she noticed was the door. It had been pushed to the doorframe, almost closed, which was different then how Hazuki left it. Laying her hand to the door, she pushed it open. At the instant she gazed at the sight in front of her, her eyes widened in horror for a moment, then anger.

"Uh oh..." Momiji bit his lower lip as he joined Hazuki in the door way.

"Oh yeah... Real happy to see me..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shigure lifted his head as he gazed over at them, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Heh… hello…" He whispered as he carefully shuffled out of the bed, trying to leave Miyabi in place. "She…" He paused as he thought about what exactly to say. "Doesn't like medicated sleep… Wouldn't blame her after she's been in a coma…" He scratched his head as he fixed the covers around her, still completely dressed.

He walked over to Momiji and Hazuki, ushering them out of the room. "Let's let her sleep some more before you ask her your questions." He smiled at Hazuki before he turned his attention to Momiji. "I think you and I should head on home."

"Aaawwww but I don't wanna!!!" Momiji whined as he skipped around him.

Shigure smirked. "I think we should let the girls talk for a bit. We can hang around if you're really worried, but not inside."

Momiji smiled. "Yay!! Let's go get them something nice!!" he yelled as he rushed out of the house.

Shigure turned his attention to Hazuki. "She's been through a lot, don't push her. She's been through a lot more than she'll ever let on and she's done a lot of it to protect you. She loves you more than you know, she risked her life to keep you safe and she'd do it again… So be nice…" With that he walked out.

Several hours later Miyabi shuffled out of her bedroom trying to push back the fog of medicated sleep. "Shigure…?" She questioned then she saw Hazuki. "Hazuki…?" She asked surprised.

Hazuki pursed her lips as she stared at her sister, unsure of what she should say after the blow up at the hospital.

"Ah…" Miyabi started. "I am sorry I exploded at you… I was upset… I had just woken up in the hospital. I was scared, uncomfortable and a little unnerved. I wanted you to be worried about me, not come in guns a blazing and asking me questions." She sat down as she pulled a robe tighter around her shoulders suddenly feeling frailer with the medication. "I guess I should tell you the truth… Akito is a girl… and before you were born she was like my little sister. She was a very sweet, confused girl. Her mother was a horrible person and I took it upon myself to try and raise her right but when you were born she lost it. Jealousy set in and she demanded I stay with her and not you but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't let you be raised in neglect like she was. I wanted you to be raised right and I wanted you two to be friends but I guess that never would happen… I wanted things to be okay with all of us, but I just never thought it would go to the extreme. I loved her like she was my other sister. I love her still, like I love you but I guess that got us no where…" Miyabi sighed as she brushed her hair from her face. Everything she wanted had fallen apart but she still couldn't help but wish for happiness.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	21. Mending A Broken Heart

**Hey folks, sorry this took so long to get up. Hope you enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Chapter 20: Mending A Broken Heart_

Grey eyes fell heavy on the path ahead. As a sigh escaped the young boy's lips, he stopped to take in his surroundings. Everything seemed different today. No children laughing, no sun shining... No one even on the streets. Squinting his eyes, he arched a brow at the 'ghost town' effect the city held. While sliding his hands into his tight pockets, the young boy squeezed his hands into a fist, feeling the rings on his fingers hugging him tight. Forcing his legs to move, he took a couple steps before something told him to stop. While the short black hair prickled on the back of his neck, he slowly turned around to see a woman standing there.

"Rin...?" His eyes widened in surprised, she was suppose to be in the hospital for another week. "What are you doin--"

"Shut up." She sneered while pushing herself past him.

"Wait a minute." Now stern, he grabbed a hold of her hand, staring deep into her eyes. "We need to talk..."

Rin jerked her arm away, while turning to meet his gaze, though her eyes showed vulnerability masked in anger.

"I already told you, Haru." She snapped. "I no longer need you around. I'm finished with you---"

"Shush..." His eyes softened while he spoke in a cool, calm tone. "You know you're lying."

"Wha..?" Appalled at his words, she took a step back while gripping her fists. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"The fact that I know you better than anyone." He stated plainly.

With a scoff, she turned her head to the side with her arms over her chest. Once again, she felt as if this was a useless conversation. That agonizing feeling tugged at her heart; the feeling of abandonment and vulnerability. With her arms across her chest, she squeezed gently, hugging herself gently.

"Look at me, please...?" His voice was always consoling, and so she did as he asked.

"What do you want?" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What do you care?" Once again, Rin snapped her sharp tongue. "I know you've been running around with that other Sohma girl."

"That's not what I asked, Rin..." Tilting his head, he tried to show her just how concerned and sincere he really was.

Rin couldn't bring herself to answer his question. Turning around, she made a place to sit on the curb. A long silence settled in when Haru sat beside her, giving her any time she needed to give her answer.

"I...can't answer you..." Rin said softly while pulling her knees to her chest.

Haru couldn't help notice the quiver in her voice but also couldn't ignore her answer. It was heartbreaking to hear her lack of fight for their relationship. Whether she was doing it to protect him or not, she broke his heart too many times. Pulling himself to his feet, he let out a sigh.

"Then... I can't see you anymore..." With those gentle eyes, Haru gazed down at her.

Shock hit Rin's face as she quickly looked up at him.

"What?" She said in disbelief while hopping to her feet. "What are you saying? You're saying you never loved me, and you're not going to fight for us...?"

"I can't keep chasing you, Rin..." Haru no longer could bring himself to look at her. Any tears she shed would be a stab at his heart. "I can't be the only one to fight for us."

"Haru...!" Rin still couldn't believe him, though she fought the tears that threatened her as she watched him turn around and begin walking away. Falling to her knees, she reached her hand out for him, though the tears now clouded her vision. "Haru!"

Haru slowly took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His name past through him, her voice causing his heart to race. He couldn't stop, nor could he look back. He couldn't see her crying...

Lowering his head, a tear streaked his cheek. Choking back a silent sob, he continued walking, forcing his legs to move each time.

One tear surely brought friends as Rin hung her head in despair.

_'My voice can't reach him anymore...'_ She thought to herself as she admitted defeat.

When all seemed hopeless, Rin felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder. Flinching, she lifted her head to meet Momiji's concerned chocolate eyes. His presence felt so warm, Rin couldn't help but fall into his arms and cry softly against his chest. All Momiji could do was hold her and let her get over whatever it was that bothered her before helping her to her feet and taking her back home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hazuki had made her way to the front porch where she collected her thoughts. Miyabi confirmed everything. Akito was a woman, and had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. The amount of deceit completely baffled Hazuki. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head on her knees and let out a long sigh.

At that moment, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. Lifting her head, she smiled weakly at who stood in front of her.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" He smirked, sarcasm coiling every word.

"Heh... Haru, you're always a riot." Standing, Hazuki pushed herself away from the porch to walk over to him. "Lets get outta here."

With a nod, Haru walked beside her as she remained silent, which irked him. This was so unlike her to keep her problems hidden deep down. Haru couldn't help but watch her quietly, guilty of the same crime. What just happened with Rin still ached, but it felt so right. Their relationship was in trouble and she refused to open up to him. As much as he loved her, he couldn't help the fact that he was no longer _in_ love with her.

The more Hazuki thought about Akito, the more her heart pounded. Every question she ever had about her raced her mind. Stopping abruptly, Hazuki quickly turned to face Haru. Opening her mouth to talk, she couldn't find the words to express herself. The subject was so tainted; it seemed so forbidden. Biting her lower lip, Hazuki quickly looked away while narrowing her eyes. She couldn't find the strength to look at him. If Akito was hiding something this big, what was Haru hiding? Or did he even know about Akito? Could Hazuki be the one to ruin the image of the Ox's God?

"What is it?" Haru finally broke the silence.

"Just...too many...secrets..." Hazuki forced the words out.

Haru's eyes widened slightly. _Did she know...?_

"Yeah... I'm sorry about all that..." He responded with a sigh, the guilt eating at him even more now.

Arching a brow, Hazuki looked back at him. _Maybe he does know...?_

"It's okay... It couldn't really be helped, right? No one knew."

"Yeah... It was a hard secret to keep, though I'm glad it's out in the open now. It's too bad it didn't last." With a soft sigh, Haru ran his fingers through his hair while taking a quick glance at Hazuki.

Returning his glance with a nod, the young girl scratched the back of her head in question. The both of them still stood there on the side walk, still side by side. Something inside Hazuki twisted in agony. Something cried out that they weren't on the same page. Pushing herself forward, Hazuki stuffed her hands into her pockets. This feeling annoyed her, and forced her to now keep quiet. Haru followed closely behind, but didn't let her fall silent again.

"Hey, don't clam up. We should be open and honest with each other." At that moment, Haru choked. For the first time in his life, he began to blush. Quickly turning his head, he nonchalantly looked at the passing cars on the street.

"No one knew...what?" Hazuki finally said, stopping once again and moving to a bench just off the side walk.

"Hm?" Pulling his attention back to Hazuki, he followed her to the bench. "About Rin."

"Rin?"

"Heh..." Haru leaned back, realizing the same thing Hazuki did. "Rin was my girlfriend. She dumped me recently for a reason she wouldn't say. A mystery...I guess."

"You were...in a relationship?" Appalled at even more deceit, Hazuki made strong eye contact.

"Yup." Haru replied simply while shifting on the bench to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was suppose to be a secret. She's the horse, so if Akito found out he'd have a fit."

Hazuki tuned in to the last part of Haru's sentence. _'If Akito found out he'd have a fit.'_ He'd? He doesn't know...

"You're mad, aren't you?" Haru poked at her silence. "I've only really seen her once or twice since she broke up with me, though."

"Akito's a she." Hazuki mumbled to herself while closing her eyes to draw in a deep breath.

"Hm?" Haru honestly had no clue about what she said.

"N-nothing..." Hazuki shook her head slightly while pushing herself away from the bench, continuing down the side walk's path.

Haru, once again, caught up quick to her while reaching out for her hand. Grasping it, he spun her around to look into her eyes.

"You know... You never told me what you were." He stated, never letting go of her hand.

With a smirk, Hazuki pulled her hand away.

"I'm...a lynx."

Haru smiled softly while pulling a homemade ring from his finger. It was a simple silver band with a small engraving of some made up design along it. Lifting her hand, he noticed the size difference in their hands but still, slid it on her index finger.

Hazuki felt the burning sensation in her cheeks and fought the pinkness from coming. She smiled nervously while watching him intently. Feeling his gaze on hers, she returned it but noticed it was different than usual. It seemed so inviting and warm that it almost frightened her to look to long. She could get lost in those stormy grey eyes if not careful. Shifting her hand to pull it away, Haru held on, never once breaking his stare.

"W-what...?" Hazuki questioned while quickly looking away, feeling her hands trembling slightly from nerves.

"A lynx?" He smiled softly while taking a step back.

"Yeah. What of it?" Placing her free hand on her hip, she narrowed her eyes in defense.

"My new favorite animal." With a grin, he walked past her while leading her down the side walk.

Smirking, she thought about his animal. An ox... A simple, clumsy creature, yet graceful in it's own manner. With a soft smile, Hazuki thought about the lynx; agile, stealthy, and also graceful. A voice echoed through her mind; it was unclear but it sounded so sad. Losing sight of the sidewalk in front of her, Hazuki felt her body freeze and stop completely. Drawing in a long, deep breath, she closed her eyes tight only to feel the warmth of her tears on her cheeks. Something inside her changed. It wasn't clear, but it almost felt like a weight was lifted, but once lifted, Hazuki longed for that weight. She carried that weight her entire life, it rounded her character, made her a stronger person, made her who she was today. Hazuki's chin quivered softly while she bit down hard on her lower lip. The tears began streaming uncontrollably, though she took comfort in the arms she felt around her. Burying her face in their chest, she cried softly, feeling the pressure of their embrace tighten as if they felt the same pain.

_'Please don't leave me...'_ Hazuki thought to herself. "I'll be so alone..." The words escaped her, as if someone else had said them.

A faint image of the small, gray and black feline caught her attention. The lynx stood in the distance for a moment while sharing a gaze with Hazuki. The lynx's almond eyes held onto Hazuki's, peering deep into her almond eyes.

_'Thank you...'_ The lynx whispered softly, thanking for the years they shared and for the freedom Hazuki gave it.

As soon as those words past through Hazuki's ears, she opened her eyes only to find Haru's arms tightly around her with his head resting on hers. Both of them pulled away from each other, quickly drying their faces. Haru didn't need to say a word. Hazuki had seen the same abandon expression on his face that she wore on hers.

"You'll never be alone again, Hazuki..." Haru spoke in a soft and consoling manner.

_'My curse is lifted...'_ Hazuki thought to herself while reaching out for Haru's embrace again. _'Was it him..?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Written by: Gene**

.


	22. Breaking Free

**Chapter 21. One more chapter guys!

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty-one: Breaking Free_

Miyabi watched as Hazuki got up and walked out of the house. For a moment she wondered if she should go after her young sister, but she decided against it. She took in a deep breath then got up, figuring it would be best to try and remove some of the grogginess the medication had left on her. She made her way to her bedroom then thru to her bathroom. Closing the door she sat on the edge of the old-fashioned claw-foot tub.

"I guess it's a good thing I decided to leave the tub…" She murmured as she turned the knob for the water. She gazed at the old claw tub her mother had bought in a vintage store. It used a little too much water for her taste but she couldn't part with it. Her father couldn't part with it either which was why it was now resting in the bathroom of their house that her mom had never lived in.

Now Miyabi sat on the edge as it filled with warm steaming water and thought back on her mother. She was young when her mother died but was told many stories from her mother's parents. She had always enjoyed knowing that her middle name was her mother's name: Yaretzi.

Her grandparents had been photographers and they traveled the world together. When they finally had a child they refused to give her a traditional Japanese name so they had found one they liked in an ancient language: Yaretzi meant "she who will always be loved" in Aztec. Yaretzi's parents loved her more than anything in the world and when she married Li-Liang he also loved her dearly; it was a fitting name.

Yaretzi was a free sprit; nothing could ever hold her down. She was prone to hissy fits when she was mad but never stayed mad for long. Hazuki was the spitting image of Yaretzi, she even had her mother's middle name: Mehira which was Hebrew for "swift; full of energy"

She had been working at a small museum that was owned by the Sohma family, her family, when she met Li. Li had been doing a study on ancient Eastern Folklore and had become fascinated with the story of the Zodiac. He had heard that in Japan there was a small museum dedicated to it so he took his research to the museum in hopes to learn more about it. What he didn't expect was to find someone who would capture his heart.

Li-Liang was traditional, he believed in the phrase "a woman should be seen and not heard" and in the beginning could not stand the out-spoken, free spirited Yaretzi, but she intrigued something in him. He found himself returning to the small museum not for his research but to see her. They argued constantly about what was proper for a woman and she started to wear clothing, speak out or do anything she could to get his goat. Soon they found themselves in love.

The little museum closed not too long after they met, but by then it was too late, they loved each other and would go to any length to be with each other. Finally they married and shortly after they had Miyabi. Even after marriage they argued with each other. This time it was what Miyabi would wear, how she would be brought up, what traditions she would have to follow. They compromised, little Miyabi wear both the traditional cheongsam and the traditional kimono while learning both Chinese and Japanese traditions.

Li brought her up in the rule of being seen and not heard while Yaretzi taught her it was okay to speak out if she felt compelled to do so. Soon Miyabi learned what was best for what time. She would be silent and respectful around her father and she would be carefree and loud with her mother. Even when Miyabi was made to stay with Akito she still found time to be with her mother; she loved her mother more than anything in the world.

When her mother had died Miyabi took it upon herself to be the best sister and mother to Hazuki as she could be. She told Hazuki stories of their mother even after their Japanese grandparents died in a car accident. She stressed when to be quiet and reserved and when it was okay to be out going. She dressed her sister traditionally; promising that when the time came Hazuki could wear what ever she wanted.

Now Hazuki and Miyabi were all alone. They lived in the house their father moved them into and Miyabi had even taken her father's bedroom. Hazuki broke free of the rules as soon as she could, being outspoken, carefree and wild, just like her mother while Miyabi stayed quite, reserved, and hardly spoke unless spoken to, just like her father had wanted.

Miyabi shook her head as she turned off the water and took off her clothing. It has surprised her how different her and Hazuki had become when their father finally died. She wondered if it was for the best that they were different or if it had put a damper on their relationship. She loved her sister and the carefree nature she had, but did she ever feel jealous from it? She shook her head again, it was such a silly thought, there was no way she was jealous of her little sister, and she loved her more than anything in the world.

As she slid into the tub she laid her head back on the edge, letting the warm water melt away the aches she had and closed her eyes. The medication made her groggy causing her to struggle to stay aware of her surroundings, in a momentary lapse someone walked in to the bathroom.

"You know taking a bath while the medication is still in affect probably isn't the safest idea."

Miyabi's eyes wrenched open as she flinched causing the water to slosh up precariously close to the edge of the tub. "Shigure!" She snapped. "What in god's name are you doing in my bathroom?"

Shigure laughed as he held up one of the large fluffy towels Miyabi had stored away under the sink. "I called for you and was worried when you didn't answer, so I came looking. You still shouldn't be in the tub when you're drowsy from the medication." He smirked and closed his eyes.

Miyabi sighed as she carefully got out of the tub and walked into the towel, taking it from his hands. "You have done a total one-eighty…" She murmured as she toweled off. "First you're a huge flirt now you're totally caring and concerned. If I didn't know you I would ask who you are and where the real Shigure went."

Shigure laughed as he rubbed her arms. "You know me too well." He walked with her into the bedroom where she wandered over to the screen that her father had bought when her mother was still alive. It was where they were to change since it was indecent to be naked in front of your spouse unless it was for intimate reasons.

"Is there a reason you came back to look for me?"

"I'm shocked!" Shigure said in mock surprise. "Can't I just want to come and gaze upon the beauty that just pours from your very soul?"

Miyabi huffed as she struggled into a kimono. "Seriously Shigure… There's never not some underlying reason for you to do something. What did you want?"

Shigure whined. "I'm hurt that you would think that of me!"

"Shigure!"

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Ruin all my fun why don't you. I will wait until you come out."

Miyabi growled before she finally tied shut the kimono with a plain sash across her hips, keeping it from hitting the stitches on her side. Stepping out from behind the screen she looked him over. "So…?"

Shigure stood and walked over to her. "Do you know that I love you…?"

Miyabi blinked in surprise. "You've said it about a million times if I remember." She answered.

"I mean really love you." Shigure looked at her, his face held no jokes this time.

"Yes…" She finally murmured. "Yes I know you love me…"

"And you know I would do anything for you?"

She nodded.

"Come stay with me Miyabi…"

Miyabi balked. She stared up at Shigure with wide eyes. "What…?"

"I want you to come live with me. I can't stand it that you live here alone; I worry about you constantly when I'm not here. Look what happened to you when I wasn't there."

"Shigure…" She stopped. "I'm not here alone. I live with Hazuki. I can't just up and leave her."

"She can come too."

Miyabi shook her head. "We've just barely confessed the truth Shigure, I don't think it would be very smart for me to move in right off the bat. We should wait; see how we work out first. I mean what if we end up hating each other, where would I go if I had moved in with you and sold the house?" She touched Shigure's cheek softly. "It makes me happy that you want me to move in, but I don't think your head's on straight after my little incident. I'm sure in a few days you'll agree with me."

Shigure sighed and put his forehead against hers. "I know you're right… It just… scared me when you were in the hospital for so long without waking up…"

Miyabi moved her head and pressed her lips against his softly. "I love you Shigure…"

Shigure smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too Miyabi."

Suddenly Miyabi felt a deep emptiness in her as if something was suddenly removed. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the longing to be part of the zodiac; to be loved by their god suddenly vanished. The image of a silky white and black crane came to her mind. It dipped its head in thanks to her as it turned and flew off. The tears broke free and rushed down her cheeks.

Shigure was caught off guard. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Nothing…" Miyabi murmured. "I just… It feels empty now… It's gone… There's no more curse…" Shigure went to hug her but she stopped him. "You can't hug me now, you'll change. I'm not like you anymore… I'll turn you into the dog…" She stepped back, the sudden motherly urge to see Akito washed over her. "I need to see her…" She said.

"See who?"

"Akito…" She turned and suddenly ran out of the room and then out of the house. She took off down the street, her feet guiding her directly to the main house from memory. She leapt gracefully over the wall; bird or not she still knew how to get into the main house. Landing silently on the other side she snuck over to Akito's room. Sliding the door open she saw Akito curled up in the corner.

"Akito-dono…" She murmured as she crept closer.

"Miyabi?" Akito questioned as she lifted her head.

"I'm here Akito." She answered as she knelt in front of the girl in the corner.

"They're all leaving! I can't feel them anymore. I've lost so many!" She wailed.

"Akito…" Miyabi said sharply causing the wailing girl to look at her in surprise. "This is no way for the head of a household to act. I doubt your father would want to see you like this." Akito opened her mouth to protest but Miyabi held her hand up. "I have known you since you were little. I know that you were raised to be strong, to not be a woman, to run your zodiac with unflinching resolve but the time for that is over. The zodiac curse is ending and now you're confused. That's understandable, but now it's time for you to turn over a new leaf. You need to become who you were supposed to be, not who your mother made you. It's time to try and just be a girl. Not the ruler of the zodiac, not some hardened guy; just a girl who happens to be the head of the household. The zodiac may be coming to an end but being the head of the Sohma family is not. Try apologizing to them, they may not accept the apology, but at least you tried. And even if they don't that doesn't mean you should let it upset you, just move past it. Look to a better future. Maybe try to talk to them, get to know the part of their life you didn't know. Try and accept them with love, not anger. There is going to be some resistance to the change, but that's to be expected. Do not let it bother you, just move on, find your own happy future. There's always a brighter tomorrow, the future is not set in stone and the zodiac curse ending is proof of that."

Miyabi touched Akito's cheek softly. "I love you like you were my own sister. Nothing will ever change that. Not some curse, not some angry people. I will always be here for you, but it's time for you to stop relying on your zodiac and stand on your own two feet. Carve out your own path for the future and if you need someone to help you, you know you can find me…"

With that Miyabi leaned over and kissed Akito's forehead softly before she stood and vanished from the house; letting Akito take in what she said.

Shigure stood outside the house waiting when Miyabi appeared on top of the wall. "Did you say everything you came to say…?"

Miyabi nodded as she turned to let herself down, strong hands guided her gently to the ground. " I did."

"Good. Now don't EVER do that again!"

Miyabi turned to stare in shock at Shigure. "Ahh…. I'm sorry…?"

Shigure sighed as he held her hand. "You have stitches in your side and drugs in your system that make you tired. Running off was not the smartest thing you've ever done."

Miyabi blushed before she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I won't do it again… I promise."

Shigure smiled. "Good… now let's get you home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a wrapped present sitting outside the Sohma Main House addressed to Akito the next day.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro**


	23. An End and a Beginning

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I thought Gene had put it up! Enjoy the last chapter of Fruits Basket!

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty-two: An End and a Beginning_**  
**

Morning came, and unusual as it was, Hazuki was up with the sun. Insomnia seemed to have gotten the better of her the night before, so barely slept a wink. Miyabi on the other hand, had about 3 different medications for her wound that she couldn't help but sleep like a rock.

With a sigh, Hazuki paced back and forth in front of Miyabi's door, chewing her strawberry gum nervously. Grasping the handle of the door firmly, she built up the courage to poke her head into her older sisters room. Though only a few inches, the door seemed to creak the loudest and took the longest to open. Biting her lip Hazuki closed her eyes tight to fight through the nerves, though felt the door hit against something.

"...Huh...?" Opening her eyes, she met the charming yet annoyed chocolate eyes on the other side of the door. "Eeek!-" Jumping back, Hazuki flinched while inhaling, sucking her gum right down her throat, causing her to cough hard.

"Did you need something, Ms. Hazuki?" Shigure smiled softly, more amused now then annoyed.

"J-just...needed my sister..." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hazuki proceeded to clear her throat before walking away.

Miyabi shifted in bed as she heard the screech of her sister's freak out. "What time is it…" She murmured as she rolled onto her back before struggling to get into a sitting position. "What the hell do they put in those medications?"

Shigure sighed as he closed the door and sat on the bed beside Miyabi. "You should still be sleeping. You are only to wake up when the medication wears off, not before. Whatever they put in it works just fine for me. You slept straight through the night without moving or waking up; apparently they gave you something that helps you. I think you should continue taking it until they tell you to stop and not before."

Miyabi stuck her tongue out at him as she blinked against the fog of medication. "I honestly don't remember much of last night…"

"I know which is why I stayed the night. Besides enjoying the amazing view of your body in that flimsy little night thing you decided to wear was such a plus." He put his fingers to his lips before kissing them and blowing them away. "Magnific."

Miyabi glared at Shigure before she put her feet on the ground. "You are such a perv…" She stood and stumbled, her legs struggling to hold her up. "Ugh! I am NEVER taking that stuff ever again!"

Shigure jumped to his feet as he went to catch her but never got the chance. "You should still be in bed and that "stuff" is helping you with the pain."

"Oh bite me. That stuff is horrible." She muttered as she finally made her way behind the screen. Slipping into the kimono she only wore for a short time yesterday she wondered back out. "I'm hungry…" She murmured before making her way slowly to the kitchen.

She passed her sister on the way causing her to stop and blink. "Hazuki? What in god's name are you doing up?"

Hazuki smiled faintly for a second before moving once again, away from her sister's door.

"No reason..." Striding to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and blankly stared in. _'This is killing me... I've never kept a secret like this from Miya...'_

"Hazuki." Miyabi placed her hands on her hips, giving her sister one of those 'looks' that only mothers seem to have. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Flashing a quick smile, Hazuki moved to the lazy-susan to rummage for cereal.

"Get off it, Hazu. I know there's something bothering you. You've always paced in front of my door if you were upset, even as a child." Making her way to the kitchen table, she plopped down in one of the chairs only to hold her head up with her weak hands.

Hazuki stood there for a long moment, debating on what she should do. All she could think about was the voice of that lynx, the expression on its face, and Haru's arms around her. Also, hidden deep down were feelings for Akito. Hazuki was so back and forth about it. She felt sympathy for her for hiding who she was, thinking there was some serious reason. Then on the other hand, she hated her for the liar she was.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she finally closed the door to the cabinet and sat in front of her sister.

"Something...happened yesterday when I was out with Haru..."

The look on Miyabi's face was priceless. Despite how pale she was, the last remaining bits of color flushed from her face as a look of shock and horror fell over her face. Gasping softly, she placed her hands over her mouth, staring into Hazuki's eyes.

"I don't know what happened... It was so sudden."

"Hazuki, you didn't!" Unable to hide her feelings, Miyabi shouted with a burst of emotions.

"...What...? I didn't do anything."

"Oh no, I knew he was no good..." The only thing Miyabi could think of was an image of Haru over powering her baby sister.

"Who...? Wha...? What are you talking about... Who's no good, Haru?" Arching a brow, Hazuki curled her upper lip in confusion.

"Hm..? Well, he did...didn't he?"

"Did what?"

"Ah… uh... Never mind. Continue." Becoming increasingly serious, Miyabi placed one leg over the other knee, while resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"Well... You see... I think my curse is broken!" Tears welling up in Hazuki's eyes, she couldn't control the sudden flow but in attempts, placed her hands over her face. "My lynx is gone! It left me!"

Eyes wide, Miyabi moved to her sister's side, taking her in her arms while rubbing her back.

Back in Miyabi's room, Shigure rubbed his chin slowly.

"Hmmm..." He pondered as he overheard Hazuki's cries.

"It's alright…" Miyabi murmured as she held her sister. "It needed to happen. You're free. You never have to worry about running into boys or even worrying about changing when you're sick. You will be able to do everything you wanted that you were unable to do with the curse." She pulled back and looked her sister in the eyes. "There is no need to cry over it. You are still you, nothing will ever change that. Now, go upstairs and take a shower. I'm sure Momiji or…. Haru will want to see you today." She said knowingly.

Miyabi watched herself wander upstairs before she made her way back to her bedroom; she was suddenly tired and no longer hungry.

"You didn't tell her that your curse was lifted." Shigure stated as she walked in.

"It wasn't something she needed to know just yet… Once she is over her own loss I will tell her about mine." She looked up into Shigure's eyes and paused. "You're crying…"

"No I am not." He answered as he quickly rubbed his eyes.

"You are." Miyabi moved closer to him as she gazed up at him. "Is it… gone…?"

Shigure looked away and that was enough, Miyabi wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He sighed and pressed his face against her neck, letting her hair fall over his face.

"All I really wanted was to touch you again, even if it meant losing the curse… It feels like there's a hole in me now though. It's so empty without it."

"I know…" She murmured as she stepped back. "It'll be alright."

"So it's finally over?"

Miyabi touched Shigure's cheek softly. "The curse is gone… We can be together without a care…" She pulled his lips to hers. "I love you…"

Shigure smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too…"

Miyabi smiled and walked back over to her bed. "I think I will take your advice and go back to bed…"

Shigure laughed as he followed her to the bed. "And I think I will enjoy learning every curve of your body while you sleep."

Miyabi stuck her tongue out at him before a yawn escaped her lips.

"To bed with you." He said with a smile while he helped her back into bed before joining her. "Sleep well my crane… I will be here when you wake up."

Miyabi smiled. "Good… I'm glad…" She murmured before she fell back asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hazuki stepped out of the recently used shower and draped the towel around her. The thought of Akito and the fact that she's a woman didn't sting as much, which confused Hazuki. Could it be that those feelings were the lynx's true feelings toward?

Gazing those pale brown eyes up at her own reflection, she could only see a normal teenage girl. Nothing special, but just an average girl. The reality of that hurt her heart, and caused much grief. Miyabi's words raced through her head. Words of moving on and being free kept repeating themselves. Hazuki couldn't help but look away from her reflection; she couldn't stand to look at herself right now. What chased the lynx away? The only one who would have the answer to that was God himself...or rather, herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take Hazuki long to get dressed. The thing that was the most time consuming was tackling the lion's mane that was her hair. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, though Hazuki's mind seemed to be racing right along beside them. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the main Sohma house

"The gates are open..." She muttered to herself before taking off through the gates and in through the front doors.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" An elderly maid yelled while Hazuki pushed right past her.

'This is it... I'm finally gonna get to say everything I ever wanted to say to Akito...'

Stopping at the closed door, Hazuki grasped the handle before pausing. Something seemed to pulse through her, and before she knew it the tears began streaming her cheeks. Pushing the door open, those pale brown eyes laid upon a slumped over Akito.

"Get up..." Hazuki stammered, fighting the tears and hesitated tone.

Akito slowly lifted her head, gazing over at Hazuki with misty eyes. Quickly narrowing her eyes while pushing herself away from her little table, Akito sneered at Hazuki.

"Who are you to make such demands?" Akito hissed, though it was clear she wasn't up for much of a fight today.

"Nobody special..." Hazuki spoke in a low tone.

"That's right. You're no one special!"

"Yeah, I'm no longer special to you."

Akito gasped slightly with a quick look of shock before it was diluted in anger.

"You never were. Now get out! You're giving me a headache." Leaning back on her table, she faced away from her.

"Yes I was. Maybe not me, Hazuki...but the lynx was. You were always special to the lynx." Hazuki bit her lip, nearly forcing those words through her lips. Pausing for no more than a minute, she waited for a response but got only silence. "You know the same zodiac legend that my sister does. There were other animals that wanted to be apart of that banquet, and that crane stood outside faithfully."

"Shut up. You don't know anything! There never was a crane and lynx in the zodiac legend!" Spinning herself around, Akito threw the table from in front of her.

"You know as well as I do that there was!"

"Your sister's full of sh-"

Before the words could have been audible, Hazuki rushed over and laid a quick slap across Akito's cheek. A look of shock crossed Akito's face as she snapped her head back to then glare at Hazuki.

"How dare you!" Akito hollered while getting to her feet.

"Don't say another word. The lynx is no longer apart of me. You are no longer apart of me, and for Haru's sake, the ox is no longer apart of you either." Turning around, Hazuki ignored anything else Akito had left to say. Making her way to the door, she wiped the tears that flowed.

_'I'll never be accepted by Akito now... Never...'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Haru...?" Momiji tugged on Haru's shirt.

"Hmmmn?" Haru stopped to turn around and take a look at him. "What is it?"

"Can you keep that between the two of us, please?" He tilted his head with a faint smile, almost in a pleading manor.

"Oh, sure. Notta problem." Giving the young blond a nod, he turned turn continue his journey home before stopping at the sight of Hazuki leaving the main house.

Haru hesitated before rushing up to greet her, though was curious as to what her business was in the main house, and why she had been drying her cheeks. Thinking back on their last meeting together, it ended pretty rough though at the same time it was refreshing. The lynx had departed from Hazuki just as the ox did from himself. Trying to ease his mind, he told himself that they had run off together to whatever spirit realm they came from.

Jogging up to Hazuki, he grabbed her wrist to turn her around. Catching a glimpse of her stunning pale brown eyes, he couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. Lacing his fingers through hers, he lifted her chin to lay a sweet kiss on her nose.

"What are you doing in the main house?" Questioning her, he led her off the property.

"I don't know..." She gave a long exhale, squeezing his hand tight for a second before relaxing. "I just ended up here... I felt like I needed to be here and see Akito. The lynx is gone... Maybe seeing her-" Biting her tongue, Hazuki fought to cover up the mistaken identity. "I mean.. Maybe seeing Akito would fill the void, y'know?"

"Yeah..." Looking off into the distance of the horizon, Haru seemed to be scatterbrained but caught her mistake. "You knew the gender of the lynx?"

"What..?" Caught off guard by his question, Hazuki couldn't help but arch a brow with a curled lip. "Of course not..."

"Oh. Hmm..."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Smiling softly, he shifted their direction to cross the street. "Wanna come see Yuki with me?"

"Are you going to tell him about our curses?"

"I was going to tell him about mine. Do you care if I tell him about yours? It's not like he'll-"

"I'd rather you didn't..." With pleading eyes, she tugged at his hand. "Not yet."

"S'cool." Offering a comforting smile, he tugged back, leading her towards Yuki's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days later found everyone except Miyabi and Hazuki at the main house. Everyone was gathered in a room as they talked amongst themselves about why they would be called together. It had been just long enough that everyone had gotten over the unending sadness they all had felt when their animals had left them and the curse had lifted.

"Do you know why we're all here?" Momiji finally asked as he looked around the room.

"Akito said he had something to tell us." Yuki answered.

"And do we know why we all actually came…?" Haru asked.

"Because we all felt we needed to." Ayame answered this time.

Soon they all fell silent, each contemplating why the other had actually shown up and even why they themselves had come. After long moments of silent contemplation the door before them opened and out stepped Akito in a pink cherry blossom kimono with a flower pinned in her hair. Everyone stared as Akito kept her eyes on the floor and slowly knelt in front of them.

"You're all free… To do anything you want with your life… I'm sure you will all return to the path you wanted to take and I to will try…" Akito stopped as she gripped the kimono tightly. All she wanted to do was apologize, she knew that it would make no difference to them but she felt like she had to and yet, the words would not come. She sat there squeezing her kimono as she struggled to speak. "I wanted…" She started but couldn't get any further. Tears clung to her eyelashes as she tried without success to apologize to everyone for the torment, the pain, the suffering, she caused. She wanted to apologize for everything, even the silly fact that she had not told any of them save for Ayame, Hatori and Shigure that she was in fact female but nothing would come out of her mouth. Minutes ticked by as she struggled to apologize but she failed at getting past the lump in her throat. Finally she stood and turned, leaving the room and its occupants in confusion. She made her way down the hall and out onto the walkway outside where another figure stood staring off into the trees.

"Well…?" The person questioned as Akito approached, it was Miyabi.

"I think everyone was shocked that I was a girl…" Akito murmured as she walked up.

"Yes, I'm sure that came as a shock to just about everyone."

"I wanted to apologize to all of them but… I just… I couldn't get the words to come. I wasn't able to apologize…"

Miyabi turned to Akito and held out her hand with a smile. "I'm sure they all understood. They may not be happy about it right now, but one day they will learn to forgive and when that time comes we will all be a family again. No family is without its bumps and this is just one of ours."

"What do I do now…?"

"You live your life however you want to live it. Be happy; don't let anyone else tell you differently. I know that many of the maids of the main house are not going to be happy about this, they may even be mean to you, but don't let that stop you. Everything will be good and happy soon, it just takes a little bit of a struggle to get there." Miyabi kissed Akito's forehead before stepping off the walkway. "I will always be around if you need someone."

With that Miyabi left Akito and the main house. She knew that Akito would have to learn to stand on her own, to live her own life how she wants to, and that was going to be a struggle for the girl. But she also knew Akito was capable of doing so and she would be there if Akito was ever in need. She walked out of the main house and smiled as she saw Shigure waiting for her.

"How did it go?" He asked as he held out an arm to her.

"It went well I think. Akito will just have to learn to walk again but this time by her own strength."

"You think she can do it…?"

"Of course she can, she's a strong girl." Miyabi smiled up at Shigure as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He answered back before kissing her.

"We'll start our own journey… together…"

"We'll start our own journey… together…"

Hazuki gave a nod to Miyabi with a smile as she watched her older sister leave with Shigure. Fixating her eyes back on the doorway to the main house, she smiled softly to herself. Despite the fact that she was forbidden to set foot in that house, it held so many memories of the 'would have been.' The main thing she thanked that house for was Akito who gave her the spirit of the lynx. As much as she hated that being who resided in that house, she wouldn't be herself without the past conflict.

Moving herself off the wall, she gave a small wave to Haru who leisurely walked down the steps. In exchange for her wave, Haru jogged up to her and grasped her hand. Pulling her towards him, he draped his arm around her while laying a small kiss to her cheek.

"So what was this meeting all about?" Hazuki asked while looking up to him.

"I dunno. Akito came in with this kimono on, kneeled in front of us and said a few things before rushing from the room. What's with the kimono...? It's a mystery..."

"Haru, you can't be serious..." Hazuki rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle. "There is no mystery. Akito's a woman."

"What? No way."

"Way."

While Haru tried to grasp the concept of Akito's secret identity, Hazuki couldn't help but smile up to him, beaming with the happiness she could no longer hide. Listening to him ramble on about that kimono and Akito being female, she went from focusing on his gorgeous gray eyes to his moving lips. Stopping him in his tracks, she spun him around while landing her lips softly against his. Sliding her arms around the back of his neck she held onto that kiss for a long while, what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was only a few seconds.

Pulling about an inch away from him, she smiled softly to him, as did he.

"Enough about Akito..." Hazuki whispered to him. "You're free. No more sneaking around to do anything."

Haru nodded with a smile before something across the street caught his attention. With an arched brow, he gazed at the odd site in front of him. Rin had been walking away from the main house with none other than Momiji. With a soft smirk he turned his attention back to Hazuki. Walking past her, holding her hand in his, he lead her down the side walk.

"Lets run away together..."

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


End file.
